


The demon of Skyhold

by Akalon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: A simple kitchen hand notices something strange going on in skyhold.





	1. Chapter 1

<\--Athewyn

The day was bright, warm and perfect for laying out in the grass. Unfortunately Athewyn was stuck listening to Val talk. Sweet lady, really... just... gossipy and rather pushy at times.

"It was well into the night when I began to notice a trend in things going missing." There went her hand, ticking off the items on her fingers as she prattled on." The bag of turnips, the smoked cheese, the mint, and not to mention the plums left on a windowsill! Not a one could even remember who it was despite remembering seeing someone take it? Now if you ask me that leaves one thing responsible-"

"The Demon of Skyho-" The elven woman began to say before a sharp jab had her holding her arm.

"Shh. SHH!" Val snapped as her elbow collided with Athewyn's. The mere mention of the demon seemed to summon it. An unsettling figure appeared out of the corner of her eye. She'd never said he looked human... And what was with that hat..?

"That's it?" Her brown eyes stared at the man as he crouched down. The ridiculous brim of his hat hiding his face from view until he looked up and right at them.

"OH! WE SHOULD BE ON OUR WAY!" Following Val's suddenly rushed pace the elven woman struggled to keep up with sack of flour slipping out of her grip.

"Such a strange boy. Creepy too. I didn't even see him there at first!" Her friend managed to get out, peering out of the kitchen door before closing it behind her. "Been locking the pantry up tight now with that demon around. Set that down over there and let's get started." The vague motion of her hand was guidance enough and the sack fell from Athewyn's grip right against the wall.

Rolling her brown eyes Athewyn went to work on prepping the dough for the bread. "Did you report the theft?" She wondered, grabbing hold of the big mixing bowl pulling a stool around with her foot.

"Theft? Ah yes the demon. Right I did! You know what they told me? Nothing could be done about it! Not a thing! 'We're investigating it' What a load of- Well.. You know." Her eyes found Athewyn's and she sighed. "Let's talk about something different right? Something fun... Got anyone you fancy?"

The elven woman froze and Val's laugh startled her into looking up at her with a bewildered look.

"Well you can't stay single forever! You're a good woman. Hardworking, kind, beautiful and you'll make someone very happy.. so who is it? Peter? John?..... The Iron Bull?" The cheeky look in her eye was creepier than the demon...

Managing a nervous laugh Athewyn shrugged. "I hardly think 'The Iron Bull' is my type."

Val nodded and pulled up a stool next to her friend to work beside her. "True. But no one knows what your 'type' is. You hardly ever even _look_ at anyone. You don't even join in when we talk about who we like! _Come on_ there has to be someone who already has your attention right? Who is it? I can keep a secret." Her knowledge hungry eyes were about as trustworthy as a known thief.

"Why are you so stuck on my love life all of a sudden anyways?"  Athewyn asked, trying to shift the subject without her friend noticing. It didn't work.

"It's the season of loveeee and you're alone AGAIN this year. It's a bit sad...depressing even. Me and the girls want to help you. Get you a nice man." Her shoulder moving to bump into the elf's in that tell tale sign that said 'get a nice man in bed'.

Leaning away from the shoulder bump she shook my head. "I appreciate the offer but-"

Cut off by a sudden gasp Athewyn looked up, startled. "YOU DO HAVE SOMEONE!" Val cried.

"WHAT!? No! I don't!" Panicking didn't help the poor elf's case and it only seemed to fuel her friend's fire.

"Oh YOU _**HAVE**_ TO TELL ME! I promise to leave you alone if you tell me!" Her floured hands grabbed hold of Athewyn's shoulders and gave them a slight shake. Her grip was so tight it hurt and her eyes were so hungry looking.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Athewyn snapped. The outburst seemed to startle the both of them. Immediately the elf looked down into the bowl of flour.

"I didn't mean to -" Val began, her tone apologetic and she clearly had more to say but Athewyn cut her off by standing up.

"I... need to get some air." She muttered, wiping her hands on her apron before leaving the room.

"Oh maker..." Val said as the elf left the room. 

Athewyn could feel her hands begin to tremble and she grabbed at her apron as she closed her eyes. Deep breath... then walk. When she opened her eyes however, there _he_ was. The man with the hat. The... **demon**. Her breath caught and..then she didn't quite remember what happened after that... I went on my walk, returned. Thankfully the air in the kitchen was back to normal and once the bread was baked and done with everyone was off to do whatever else they had planned for the rest of the day.

The lone elf sat at the table, glaring into the grain of the wood as the bread loaves sat cooling in front of her. How come She couldn't remember what happened? Had anything happened? She could have sworn she saw him...talked to someone?

Sighing she stood up and went to take her leave only to be confronted again by the man in the hat. They stood there staring at each other for a moment that dragged on for an awkwardly long amount of time. Fear hit her like a brick and she spun to reach for the knife. Quicker then the woman the demon snatched it from the table holding it out of her reach.

"I won't hurt you." He said. Slowly placing the knife back onto the table but still out of her reach. Instead he grabbed a loaf of bread, clutching it close. "I want to help."

"Help?" Her voice was small and scared and she cleared her throat before taking a step back, away from him and toward the door. "Help...how? In the kitchen? You have to talk to-"

"I want to help you." He spoke so simply but sounded just as confused as she was. Uncertain he wanted to? Or that he could?

"I don't need any help?" Blinking, she shook her head. "You can't take that. It isn't yours." Athewyn pointed to the bread in his arms.

"I need it to help." Again with that simple way of speaking. He sounded sure this time.

Athewyn stood there and stared at him, confused. "You..need it to ...help?" Glancing around she wondered if there was anything else she could use as a weapon. Something was off and she didn't want to be caught off guard. When the elf looked back his shoulders sagged and the brim of his hat tilted down to cover his face.

"Time tangled it more. Tricked, tied, taken. It will be okay...I can try again." He said. Sounding more like he was talking to himself than to me.

Was he going to attack? Taking another step back she turned and grabbed the broom, ready to smack the demon upside the head with it if she had to.

"Forget." The command echoed in the empty kitchen.

Blinking, Athewyn looked around. "What..was I doing? I must have been daydreaming. See now I really wish she hadn't mentioned my love life. My thoughts are all over the place!" She hissed. Using the broom to sweep the floor. Once that was done the bread was ready to be put up- "WHAT!?" She screeched. There was a loaf missing!? "When... How... Who...WHAT?!"


	2. A nice demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finds a way to help the woman in the kitchen.

Warm sun like melted butter on fresh baked bread. Green grass like soft pillows and music from a flute drifting with the cool wind. Memories of a better time but not of his own. Crouching he knelt to touch the grass between his feet. Lush and full of vibrant life. It would be nice to lay in. The voice of a woman caused him to look up and he saw two women staring at him. One had fear and hatred in her eyes the other one looked..confused as her grip slowly slid from the sack of flour she was carrying. 

The brown eyed woman didn't speak again but he continued to listen. Her hurt didn't eat at her but it was a tangled mess, a pain so concentrated it changed her song. Standing back up he followed them, sticking out of sight but listening all the same.

The two woman were yelling when Cole came to a stop outside the door. Suddenly it swung open and the curious brown eyed woman from before shut it behind her. She closed her eyes at first and her hands were shaking as her own memories played back in her head. When she finally opened them she almost screamed.

"I won't hurt you. You're safe here." He offered. So hurt. Pain creating a pearl, she'd almost forgotten but the grip had brought it back. He could help. 

Her scream seemed to die in her throat as she let the breath out in a confused exhale. "Safe? Arn't you a demon?" 

The words were sharp but said softly, scared and strained through a throat wanting to cry. "They can't hurt you anymore. No one can take you here." 

The soft features of her face shifted slowly and turned to anger. "Are you trying to get into my mind? Is this some sort of demon trick?" 

"No." Cole stated, confused. "I can help...but it didn't work. You'll forget in a minute." The anger on her face faded after a moment and she blinked at him before glancing around.

"Can I help you?" She asked, back pressing into the wood of the door even more.

"You trusted them and they tricked you but they're gone now. You can trust again. You're safe here. No one will take you again." 

The woman's eyes went wide and her back pressed into the door even more. "W-what did you say?" she stuttered.

"No one is going to hurt you. You can let them in. She didn't mean you harm, she cares about you. Worried, wanting, waiting for you to be ready. Willing to be the one to help but she doesn't know how."

Her brown eyes shifted to the ground and she sighed. It helped this time but there were knots upon knots around the pain. When she looked up Cole was gone and she went to walking. Once, around the courtyard, stopping to look at small wild flowers growing in the sun. A smile, sweet, but sad. Then she went back into the kitchen. 

When the smell of bread filled the air Cole returned to the kitchen. A soldier needed help and birds liked bread. He tried again to help the woman but left her no better than before. Tossing the crumbs of bread onto the battlements he kicked his heels into the wall. Hard to untangle the hurt she had. 

Wiping his hands on his pants he made his way over to Varric. 

"Hey Kid." Came the welcoming greeting of the dwarvan man.

"Varric. How do you make friends with someone who is scared of you?" Cole asked. "You make them calm."

"Who kid?" Varric asked.

"Everyone. Not always happy but not angry." 

"Well most people are like cats. They either puff up or crouch down and hope you don't notice them. Show them you're not a victim or a threat and their in your lap and purring." The dwarf explained.

"Cats swat at my feet even when others can't see me.." Cole said, his mind wondering a little. 

Varric smiled. "That explains a lot." 

"Thank you Varric." Nodding to Varric Cole turned around and left.

"Anytime kid." Giving the man a small wave he shook his head. 

Wondering back to the courtyard Cole crouched down at the flowers she'd stopped and looked at before. Sad smiles and sweet memories. These could help. Plucking them from the ground he sat and weaved them into a crown, just like she had done when she was a child. Holding it up he nodded. This would help. He stood up and ventured off to find her cot, a small bedroll in a large tent filled with two trunks as well as another bed roll. He would leave the flowers to remind her. Something better, brighter and beautiful. Laying them on the pillow carefully he gave a small smile and left the tent. It would be hard to untangle the hurt but he could do it. 

Continuing on his way he came back later to see if it had helped. She was with the woman from before who made a fuss about the flowers. 

"You do have someone! I knew it. You sly woman you." 

"I don't! Honestly I don't know who left these. I bet they meant to give them to you." Voice sad, but hidden under false happiness. "But like I was saying. I was standing there one second, turn to grab the broom and then the bread was gone. Poof. Like magic. Strange right? I mean I know you were talking about how stuff went missing, even when people were there but to witness it is spooky. Can magic even do that? Magic stuff away like that?" She asked. Ending in a question, letting her friend prattle on about how magic doesn't work like that.

In person would have been better... but she was still scared of him. Worried, watching, wanting an escape. If he got close it would scare her even more. 

"Let's go dance! I hear Maryden's back at the herald's rest." The other woman said. "Besides it'll give you somewhere to wear your new gift." 

A sigh was heard from the tent and Cole moved further away as the two exited. "I'm only dancing if you dance with me." 

"Of course I will. If i'm going to look like a fool you better look like one too. Come on!" They both laughed and raced toward the tavern. The flowers helped and she held them onto her head as she ran toward the warm glow from the tavern.

As the two women danced below Cole watched from above, listening to the music and noticing how it helped the people below forget too. They weren't scarred or worried about the fighting, the dangers of tomorrow they were flailing and spinning around each other without a care. The talkative one was first to leave the dancing, opting for a seat next to a drinking soldier. With her friend gone the other woman plopped down on the floor beside the fire. 

Heading down he crouched beside her. At first, she didn't notice and when she finally looked over she jumped, clutching at her heart. "Oh my-. Where you always there?" 

"No." Cole stated.

"Oh good. I would like to think I haven't lost my mind today. Would have noticed that hat." She laughed. A soft sound, muffled behind her hand. "You look human. I mean.. all things considered that's normal right? Do you have a uh...name?" 

"My name's Cole." He answered helpfully. Kind, gentle, careful not to get to close or he'd frighten her. She was happy.

"Right. Of course. Cole." Her brown eyes looked confused and her brow furrowed. 

"What is your name?" Cole asked, guiding her out of her thoughts before they turned.

"Huh? Oh sorry. My name's Athewyn. I didn't expect you to have a name." She laughed then, awkward and dry.

"Why?" 

"Uh..well.. I suppose I never really heard of demons having names. They're just...demons." Her shoulders shrugged and she looked back toward her friend. The light from the fire danced along her cheeks, making her freckles stand out. 

Cole's head tilted slightly back to see her better. She was shorter than him but taller than most elven women he'd seen. She had dark wavy hair and the tips of her ears always seemed to be flushed, even now. 

"She's safe. He doesn't want to hurt her and she wants to take his armor off." The look she gave him after he said that made him feel like he'd said something wrong.

"WHAT?!" She blurted, covering her own mouth. Startled by her own loudness. "SHH! What if someone heard you." 

"You heard me." 

Her startled look transformed into a dead-pan expression. "Not what I meant. Besides everyone knows that. She's been flirting with him for weeks."

"Why would it matter if someone heard me?" Cole wondered.

Athewyn blinked and gave him a confused look. "It's...private stuff... How did you even know that anyways?" The movement was small but she shifted her weight onto her hand, leaning away from him. 

Cole avoided her eyes, fidgeting with his sleeves instead. "You were worried for her. She cares for you and you worry for her but she is safe. He won't hurt her." 

"I know." A heavy sigh left her and she leaned back against the barrel behind her. "I can't help but worry sometimes. She's trying to find the right fish in a sea of fish." 

"She's trying to find a fish?" Cole says, confused.

Snorting Athewyn laughed again, her smile wide and joyful. "It's a saying. I suppose it's not a common one here." Her smile lingered as she glanced at Cole. Really looked at him, in the light he wasn't nearly as scary. Looked...normal. Well besides the hat...and maybe the dirty clothes could use a wash but not scary.

There was a long stretch of silence before Athewyn stood up and brushed herself off. "Well. It's time I go and make sure she sleeps in her own bed roll tonight. It uh..was uh... nice. To meet you Cole." Waving she waltzed off. She wasn't scared, she wouldn't forget.


	3. Arm yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athewyn is given some advice.(I still don't have a name for the friend)

The next morning was calm but when she began to tell her friend what happened last night the conversation quickly escalated.

"YOU WHAT?!" The human woman shrieked

"Shh! You're being to loud." Athewyn chastised. 

"OH I'M SORRY. I'm just a bit worried about my friend failing to see a demon as a DEMON. They're not friendly!" The woman was talking with her hands again, gesturing wildly with them.

"I mean I know but...Cole was nice. I mean if he wasn't a demon he'd be nice right?" Unsure of the right thing to say to calm her friend Athewyn sighed. 

"Cole. It's name is COLE? Oh maker's breath woman! Don't you SEE the danger of getting close to a demon? Even a simple conversation could go wrong. They're tricky and will say or do anything to get into your mind. You have to be careful!" There was a stiff moment of silence between them as they finished getting dressed. Suddenly the woman's stern eyes caught Athewyn's and the elven woman froze. 

"Listen to me. You can not talk to that demon again. Even if it wants you to." Bending down to pull something out from beneath her bedroll the woman offered out a dagger. "If he tries to get close to you-" Athewyn opened her mouth to object only to shut it as the dagger was forced into her hands. "It's ridiculous you know. After all that happened that you still don't know how to defend yourself." Speaking softer now her friend sighed and slowly reached for the elven woman's wrists. "Don't trust him. Athewyn. Don't argue with me. Please. Take it for my sake." 

The elven woman sighed and tucked the dagger away. The blade felt so heavy in her hands and the leather felt cool even through her dress. "I really don't think I'll need to use it....but we need to get going before we're late." 

The two rushed off and when the day was wrapping up for them Athewyn was wrapping a loaf in a thin cloth. 

"What are you doing?" Came a familiar voice from behind her making her jump. 

"I-Inquisitor!" Trying to hide the loaf behind her back she smiled. "N-nothing... Well I mean- I just-I-I..." Her face went bright red as her ability to lie was left in tatters. 

The qunari male just laughed, a deep rich sound that confused her. "I'm not mad. " Crossing his arms he shook his head. 

"Uh...well.. you see.. Someone's been taking the bread and no one can remember who so uh..." Athewyn looked down, pulling the bread in front of her to fiddle with the knot.

The Inquisitor's brow quirked and then chuckled. "Bread on the battlements..." He said under his breath. "I wouldn't worry about it. Probably just Cole." Giving the woman a dissive wave he shot her a charming smile. Much to his surprise her look wasn't a confused one but a surprised one.

"You know about Cole too?" She whispered. 

There was a beat of silence as if the inquisitor was deciding on what to say. "Of course. He saved my life. Wanted to help back in Haven... But you know him?" 

Athewyn bit her lip and shifted her weight. "He's dangerous isn't he?" 

The sudden laughter made her nearly drop the bread. Looking up at the inquisitor in shock. 

"DANGEROUS?! Haha. Of course he is!" The booming laughter continued for a few moments much to Athewyn's dismay. 

Her hand hovered over the dagger hidden in her skirt and she frowned. Dangerous? Would she really have to use it?

Noticing the movement the Inquisitor held out his hand as if to stop her. "Unless you're a Tevinter mage I doubt he's gonna attack you for keeping the bread from him." 

Athewyn's face flushed again and she laughed nervously. "I suppose you're right. I should just leave it here... Maybe you could take it to him?"

The inquisitor shook his head. "Nah. I was just on my way to talk to Blackwall. Really though. If you know Cole then it's probably because he's trying to help you." Adaar began to walk toward the door to the courtyard. "Say 'hi' to him for me if you see him!" Waving the inquisitor ducked through the doorway and closed the door behind him. 

Sighing Athewyn sat on a stool. Even the inquisitor said he was dangerous. Setting the bread on her lap she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Right. Not an enemy.. she should be fine. When she opened her eyes Cole was standing by the door. Yelping she scrambled to her feet. 

"Wh-When did you get there?" She asked, pointing to where he stood. 

"A few seconds ago." Cole's eyes seemed to flicker towards the dagger despite it's hiding spot. 

Athewyn nodded. "Right." The demon took a step forward and the Elven woman immediately went to grab the dagger only to find it gone. "What?" She rummaged her skirt and looked up at Cole. 

"You don't like knives." He said simply, holding her dagger in his pale hands before frowning. "They hurt people, make them bleed like you bled for them." 

Athewyn swallowed dryly. His words piercing her in a place a little to sensitive to talk about openly. 

"You should talk about it. If not to me.. to her. She worries about you because she doesn't know. She thinks it's bad but she doesn't know how bad. Beat, broken, and bled again today like the day before.. wishing for death but the mages keep you alive. That's why I fight them. It's wrong but they do it anyways. They didn't see you as a person. You aren't a thing."

Athewyn stood there in stunned silence. "How-...?"

"It hurts still. Time didn't help but I can help...if you'd like." Cole Slowly took a step forward only to see her try to take a step back. Stumbling over the stool her arms pinwheeled and the bread went flying. 

Suddenly arms were behind her, catching her and quickly righting her before withdrawing just as quickly. Kneeling Cole picked up the wrapped bread, broken inside but it didn't matter, it could still help. 

Athewyn stood in silence, her arms held close. 

Cole turned and looked at her, catching her staring at him. 

"I uh-" She stuttered, stumbled over her words in a panic. "I..."

" I don't want to hurt you. I want to HELP." His voice was almost pleading, begging. 

Athewyn shifted her weight. "Help from...you..?" She couldn't believe she was entertaining the help offered by a demon...but.. "You can make me forget right?" 

"Yes...but not that." Cole's lips turned down at the corners. He almost looked concerned? It was hard to tell beneath the brim of his hat. 

The elven woman's shoulders slumped. "Right... I didn't think you could help..."

Cole shook his head. "No...I can. You have to let me. It's hard...to help your hurt."

Confused the elven woman sighed. "It's alright. It-it doesn't matter."

"You matter." Cole said, a slight snap to his tone. "You're you now. Not a thing. " 

Snorting a bit Athewyn laughed but her eyes stung with tears. "A demon who gives pep talks... isn't that strange?" She asked, wiping at her eyes. "I doubt it's worth trying but if you think so.. I suppose it's alright.. for you to help me." When she finally wiped her eyes clear Cole was gone though, and so was the bread. The whole situation made her chuckle again to herself. She was going to regret this wasn't she?


	4. Cole the matchmaking love demon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole helps Athewyn by playing matchmaker.

Athewyn sighed and gathered her things. Val, her friend, watched her with a look of sly desperation. 

"You know I love you SOOO muc-" Cut off by Athewyn's sharp look the woman smiled sheepishly.

Athewyn hefted a big basket ofdirty clothes to be laundered onto her hip and held out her hand. "Well hand them over." She might as well distract herself with work if that was how she was going to spend her day anyways.

Ecstatic at her friend's offer Val quickly gathered her things and added them to the basket. "You're a maker sent blessing. The NEW herald of Andraste!" She teased.

The two women laughed as they made their way across the courtyard. "Ah. Yes! Let's see... I take offerings of... dirty clothes and huge baskets of soap so I may then wash those clothes and return them to my followers. I shall make an army all based on people who need their clothes washed. Nothing could possibly go wrong with that!" Busting into laughter again they split ways. Val to go flirt with her soldier man and Athewyn to get some cleaning done. 

She was still chuckling when she put down the basket and rolled up her sleeves. Ugly scars marred her arms from the wrist up. Deep and jagged lines that dragged along her skin in every which way. Daily and constant reminders of the pain she'd gone through as a personal blood bag for a particularly vile group of mages. Hungry for power they didn't care if they brought her to the brink of death before slowly nursing her back. Beating her and slicing her flesh to get the most they could from her. 

Luckily though, no one was around to stare at her as she began to wash the clothes. She knelt beside the wash bucket and began the long task of cleaning. Letting her mind wonder she couldn't help but stare at them. Normally hidden behind long sleeves the only other person who'd seen them was Val and she hadn't asked about them. Athewyn figured she'd probably made up something in her mind. After all the marks didn't stop at her arms, her whole body was covered in scars. Perhaps one day she'd sit Val down and tell her she was mauled by an angry pack of nugs. Wouldn't that be something? Chuckling to herself the laugh quickly died.

Summerday would be here in just a few weeks. Val of course wasn't going to spend it alone, though she doubted marriage was anywhere in the plan for her. Perhaps that's why Val had been so keen on finding her a man....but Athewyn knew no one would want to court her with these ghastly marks on her body. Huffing she scrubbed vigorously at a particular spot on a dress that had gotten jam or jelly on it. "Why does it even matter! I'm fine on my own I don't need to be with anyone. I do fine on my own! Stupid holiday is for fools anyways." She growled, grinding the dress into the washboard as if it had been the one to wrong her. 

"Cassandra has many scars and the Inquisitor loves her." Came Cole's voice from somewhere beside her. 

"COLE!" Athewyn shrieked, bucket spilling and she jumped to get out of the water's path. It did little to keep her from getting drenched. "I swear on the stones beneath me I will tie a bell to you one day." She only half meant the words but sighed at her soaked dress. Huffing Athewyn sat back down and righted the bucket. "Did you only come here to frighten me?"

"No." The pale spirit said. Moving to stand beside her. 

Raising a brow the elf sighed and went to fetch more water before sitting back down. "Right. Was there something you needed? I don't suppose you need your clothes washed too?" Seeing his confused look she laughed. "It..was just a joke." 

"Why don't you let her help?" Cole asked.

It was her turn to look confused and she thought for a moment. "Who...? Cassandra?" 

"No. Val. She wants to help you but you're scared. You let it stop you from letting people in. You let it keep hurting. Why do you do that?" His tone was confused, almost sounding offended. 

"Uhh.." Caught off guard by the sudden shift she cleared her throat and yanked her sleeves down over her scarred arms. "It's ugly. I can hardly stand looking at them I doubt any man would like touching my skin. Would be like petting a dragon's hide with all the marks and such..." She spoke softly but tried to brush it off like it was nothing. " Besides when given a choice between someone like me and someone like Val... I mean the choice is pretty obvious right? Val is prettier, more social, less baggage. Only a fool would entertain the thought of courting me." 

"That's..not true." Cole stated, firm in his words.

Athewyn snorted. " It is. I'm undesirable. Perhaps before I would have..." She shook her head, dark hair falling into her face. "It's no use pursuing something like that. Besides. No one is interested in me." 

"Caring, calm, but cold. He wonders what it would be like to make you smile like you did in the courtyard." Cole tilted his head, ever so slightly. 

Brown eyes went wide and her brows shot up. "What?" 

"You were laughing earlier in the courtyard. He leaned against the stable door to watch you as you left. He's strong but silent and shy. " 

Staring at him Athewyn blinked. "The...stable boy? The tall one with the messy brown hair?" 

"Yes." The brim of hi had dipped in a nod.

She looked down at the bucket and went to slowly washing another part of the dress. "Why are you telling me this?"

Cole shifted his weight and watched her hands as they worked the fabric against the wooden board. "He doesn't know what to say to make you laugh so he doesn't say anything."

"Like I said...I don't think anyone would be interested in me. Not with my..." She trailed off but Cole understood her well enough without the words. 

"He wouldn't mind. He already likes you." Cole said the words so normally it threw her off.

Athewyn laughed in disbelief before scoffing. "What?" 

The demon just gave her a knowing look. "You should talk to him... say something about horses. He knows a lot about horses." 

The elven woman laughed. "I sure hope so! Wouldn't be a good stable hand to have if he didn't. Why are you trying to play match maker too?" She shot Cole a pointed look.

"I can't help you without hurting you more. You're song is sad and slow, softly sighing but stirring. You should talk to him." He almost sounded giddy? Excited?

Athewyn pondered it. "Maybe..."  
\---  
Walking back toward her tent Athewyn caught sight a particularly tall brown-haired human man dragging a hay bale across the ground. Content with it's locaiton he stood straight and dusted off his hands. 

Sighing she bit her lip and walked over. Much to her surprise he stopped and waited, watching her as she approached. "Hello." She said lamely. Her mind drawing a blank.

The man's face lit up and he smiled. "Hey. You're...Athewyn right? Sorry if I butchered that." He held out a calloused hand and she stared at it, swallowing dryly.

"Yes." Slowly she took his hand and slowly shook it. "I haven't met you before have I? What's your name?" 

The man flushed slightly and laughed. "No you haven't." He said sheepishly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck." I'm Rowan." 

An awkward silence fell between them and Athewyn remembered Cole telling her about the horses. "Do you like working here? With the horses?" 

Rowan turned to look at the steeds behind him, all of them the inquisitor's and all of them different. "Some are better than others. My favorites are the normal horses though. Nothing like a good old horse to get you around. Do...you like horses?" He asked, turning his eyes back to her. 

She'd never really gotten so close to him before. He had green eyes and such a shy smile. "I do actually. Though I never learned to ride one." 

"I could teach you!" Rowan blurted quickly "I mean... If you have the time of course and if you uh.. Wanted to learn..?" 

Smiling she couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt at recovery. "I might have to take you up on that offer... but I should be getting back."

Rowan nodded and gestured with his hands. "Right, of course. You're busy right now. I uh... I'll be here when you're ready to learn so feel free to come back any time." 

Walking off Val nearly tackled her once she reached their tent. "I SAW THAT! You and that man who works in the stable! You were laughing! Spill it, Tell me everything that happened." Once Val got onto the topic of the opposite gender the conversation took off and Athewyn didn't have to say much. All in all it wasn't a bad day.


	5. Athewyn's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole has a talk with the inquisitor. (Time-line is a bit fudgey here since I haven't played the game in forever. Apologies.)

The clouds hung heavy in the sky, ready to unleash the pent up wrath of rain...or snow. Cole was watching, listening as per usual. Checking in on a particular person he'd been trying to help. Wondering if the pieces would fit. He stood still by the path, out of the way but with a clear line of sight. Not noticeable unless one was looking for him.

A cloaked figure dashed across the open space and his eyes followed. Athewyn. Pulling her hood down released her wavy hair as the wind plucked and pulled at it. Canting his head to the side he continued to watch as she glanced around. Couldn't she hear him?

Rowan popped out from a stall in the stables and caused her to scream but she didn't mind. She...did hit him for it though. As they began to talk he listened, not to their conversation but to their song. Two different melodies. His was strong and steady like the horses he took care of but hers was fluttering and flawed. Free to fly but fearful, frightened of what might happen if she did. A frown pulled at his lips as heavy steps came up from behind him.

"So Cole I-" The inquisitor stopped, catching the dedicated stare and looking off toward the couple by the stables. "Uh... Is this a bad time? You doing your...thing?" 

"Yes." Cole said quickly. That wasn't what he meant. "No." He amended." I'm trying to help her...and him." Slowly, he cast his eyes toward the inquisitor. 

The inquisitor nodded slowly, as if he understood when he didn't. "Right. So uh...is it working? They seem happy." 

The spirit was at a loss on that one. He wasn't sure if it was working. It would be hard to make them forget if it didn't. 

"Cole... If I didn't know any better i'd say that's the look of jealousy." The Inquisitor joked. 

"Jealous? Why?" The spirit turned to him with confusion. 

Right.. .jokes went over his head. "Uh. Well usually people stare at couples and frown like you do when they're jealous... but uh.. I was joking." Clearing his throat the Inquisitor remembered why he went looking for Cole in the first place. "I found that thing you and Solas were looking for. The amulet... binding...magic thing. You know, fade stuff." 

Cole glanced back to the couple. She was laughing but still stayed out of his arm's reach. He wanted to kiss her. 

"You coming?" The inquisitor hollered back once he noticed he started walking without the spirit behind him. 

Nodding Cole turned and quickly closed the gap between them. 

"So... You fancy the elf?" The inquisitor asked Cole,seeking a look at the spirit out of the corner of his eye.

"No. I am trying to help her.The blood magic changed her and now she's... different. Harder to help." He didn't expect the Inquisitor to really understand but he did try and Cole appreciated it.

"Wait...did you say blood magic?" The taller man stopped, putting a hand on Cole's shoulder to stop him as well.

"Yes."

"She's a mage?" The Inquisitor pointed in the general direction of the stables.

Cole wasn't sure why he was scared. "No..." He trailed off. Knowing the Inquisitor would want more than that he added "Not really." 

Adaar wasn't having that and it clearly showed with his angry expression and his crossed arms. "What do you mean 'not really'?" 

Pale fingers pulled at the loose strings of his sleeve and he rocked back on his heels as he stood. " They used her blood because it was painless for them. Chained, chilled, crying but charged. She wanted to die but couldn't. They kept her alive but changed her to do it." looking back up Cole looked toward the stables once more. The stable boy was holding her hand and she was smiling but shaking, shimmering and scared. It wouldn't work... why didn't it work?

Silence stretched between them as the Inquisitor thought. He couldn't quite recall how she'd come to them. If they'd found her with the rebel mages or not. He'd have to ask Leliana to look into it. If she was a danger he had to know. "Right, bigger things to worry about..." Once more he turned around and got several feet away before realizing the spirit wasn't with him."COLE." His inquisitor voice came out and Cole snapped to attention and followed again as they headed back into the castle.


	6. The magic touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas to the rescue!

It was mid morning on a warm and sunny day. Athewyn was busy daydreaming about the picnic Rowan had planned when the guards came through the kitchen door. A small army of them stuffed into the crowded kitchen and everyone stopped. The air became thick with tension as silence fell.

“We’re looking for an elf named Athewyn.” Came the gruff voice of one of the guards in the front.

Swallowing dryly Athewyn stepped forward, hands already shaking. "I’m Athewyn.“

"Come with us. ” The guard said, the group of them surrounding her and escorting her out without so much as an explanation.

Her heart began to beat frantically. Where were they taking her? What had happened? Did they find out about the bread? Surely they wouldn’t send this many gau- Athewyn’s blood turned to ice when she realized they were leading her down, to the cells below the castle. "I didn’t steal the bread I promise. Cole took it. You can ask him I swear I didn’t-“

"Shut up knife ear. "A different guard snapped. His eyes were dark and full of hate. Not surprisingly he was the one to grab her and shove her into the cell.

Athewyn’s knees hit the stones as she fell forward and she turned to face him.

"The inquisitor is out on a mission. When he gets back he’ll be the one to decide what happens to you. Until then..” The gravely voiced guard said and trailed off as he made hand signals for the other guards to wait here. Two stayed and the rest left.

Sighing Athewyn backed away from the doors and sat down in the corner. Folding her arms over her knees she pulled them close. She had a feeling it was going to be a while.

—

A few days had passed, perhaps a week? The elf didn’t want to count how long she’d been in the cramped space, it only made things worse. She didn’t even know if it was day or night, only that the guards switched out every few hours. She had been searched _thoroughly_ by the dark eyed guard shortly after being thrown into the cell but other than that the cell door hadn’t been opened.

The door to the 'dungeon' as it were suddenly flew open, silencing the two chatty guards by her cell. The inquisitor stood there, angry eyes searching for something. For her. She pressed herself against the wall in a desperate attempt to get away.

“She's not dangerous. If you push her- "Cole’s voice was pleading but it did nothing to cool the anger in the inquisitors eyes.

With a dismissive wave the Inquisitor started toward her cell. "Enough Cole." Turning his anger towards her the inquisitor began his interrogation. "Why didn’t you tell us you were helping the rebel mages?”

Athewyn opened her mouth to defend herself but was cut off.

He was angry, clearly, and barely keeping it under wraps it seemed. “Why did you ally yourself with the rebel mages? When did you learn blood magic?” He bombarded her with more questions and all eyes turned to her.

“I-I-I don’t have magic. . I was just brought to the cave after what happened and…I-I I don’t even know any thing about magic I don't really know anything. I jus-” cut off again by the Inquisitor she closed her eyes, expecting wrath.

“You’re lying.” He snapped, stepping up to the bars and slamming his hands on them. "Tell me the truth!“ He roared. Athewyn winced at the yell and tried to make herself even smaller by crouching in the corner.

"I'm not lying I swear! I-I didn't know that they knew blood magic. They tr-tricked me and I couldn't do anything I- I-"

Another person rushed through the door. This one was a woman in armor, Cassandra."Inquisitor!” A redheaded woman was behind her, watching Athewyn with sharp eyes. “What?” He turned to face them and Athewyn stood up. 

"There was more than just that. I found the initial report on her as well." Leliana stepped forward and handed the Inquisitor a few papers.

Silence fell and Athewyn moved slowly forward. Even if they were going to kill her she'd have to be taken out of the cell to do it right? Maybe she could run? If it was death either way she could take the chance.

"She was chained?" He wasn't angry now, at least not nearly as much, more confused. "Why would they shackle another mage?"

"They were using her for blood magic. I suspect quite often once the templars found them." The redhead supplied. "I have no doubt she would have died had we not saved her when we were clearing the hinterlands."

Pondering this the qunari glanced back at her. "But she is a mage right?" The Inquisitor looked back to Leliana.

"That I do not know. None of the templars here seem to know her. I did find out that she has a friend. A human woman down in the kitchens. She didn't know anything."

Again silence fell and Athewyn looked over to Cole, still standing there, out of the way of everyone. He was the only one not looking at her. He was pulling at the loose thread of his sleeve, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Perhaps Solas could help?" Cassandra wondered.

The inquisitor rolled his eyes. " How could he help? Lecture her to death? That's not a punishment i'd inflict on the worst of my enemies let alone a servant girl even if she is a mage."

The frown on the warrior's face said he was going to pay for that later. "I mean to say Solas knows more about magic than any of us. If she's hiding anything with hers he could find out."

Nodding slowly the Inquisitor shot the elf a glare before the three of them headed out. Cole stayed behind but the silence was heavy in the air. Her brown eyes tried to look at his face but it was hidden beneath the wide brim of his hat. She thought she saw something sad on his face but a moment later and he was gone. Crouching back down she tucked herself into the corner once more. This was it. This was how she died right? Mistaken for a blood mage and sentenced to death. Not even the demon would help her she was so hopeless. Tears burned in her eyes, the reaction she'd forced down until now. Pressing her face into her knees she finally let the tears fall.

\---

An hour or two later the inquisitor was back, a bald elf following close behind. Mostly cried out Athewyn still had her tear stained face hidden in her knees.

"I hardly think it's necessary to keep her in a cage inquisitor." A smooth voice, nicer than the inquisitor's but male as well. She slowly looked up peeking at the two men now standing in front of the bars as if she was a rare animal on display. At least the elf looked bothered by it.

"Yeah yeah. Is she hiding her magic or not?" The inquisitor asked, crossing his muscular arms in front of him.

The elven man took a step closer, inches from the bars now. "While it's true her magic seems weak she does have it.. although to see it manifest in such a way is fascinating. I don't think she's even aware she's doing it."

The inquisitor growled, already knowing he was going to regret asking. "Doing what?"

The elven man turned back to the inquisitor, his back to the bars now. If she wanted to she could attack now, try to get the key...but then she's out but with a whole castle to get through and no where to go. She sighed and buried her face back into her knees. She didn't even have usable magic. The elf was wrong and he was going to get her killed.

"Most mages push and pull at the fade, reshape it to summon fire, heal comrades, or help things grow. Using it tires you out, some more than others. You can improve endurance through practice but she-"

"Can we cut to the chase Solas?" The inquisitor asked, growing annoyed at the lecture already.

"Patience Inquisitor, I was just about to say it. She exudes magic. A walking lyrium potion one could say. Perhaps it's what drew the blood mages to her in the first place. Why they kept her alive for so long instead of letting her die. Ah." A small chuckle escaped from the man's lips and he turned to face the woman.

"Something funny about that?" The qunari growled.

Athewyn was looking up now, eyes locked on the bald mage's smiling face.

"She's not as unskilled as I assumed." Solas waved his hand over the lock and magic clicked the lock into place. The door creaked as he opened it and stepped inside.

"Solas wait! You can't just-" The inquisitor was silenced by the mages hand raising to cut him off.

"If you are so frightened by this woman perhaps you should rethink your relationship with the seeker?" Solas quipped. He stopped short, a few feet still between them. "Come now. I won't hurt you." Offering a hand to help her up it was her choice to take it.

Athewyn eyed him with distrust. A trick? It had to be he was so close. Even in the Inquisitor stood in the cell's doorway. Slowly she reached up and put her hand in his. Her fingers were cold and shaking as he pulled her up into a standing position. His hand was warm and she could feel warmth wrap around her like a blanket. That was magic, but she couldn't do that before...how? Surprised she went wide eyed and pulled her hand free, holding it close to her chest.

Solas chuckled and the Qunari behind him let out a low growl-like groan. "It's alright." He reassured her. Motioning for her to go on ahead. Athewyn stepped forward, turning back to Solas when the inquisitor didn't move.

"Is it really wise to let her out?" The inquisitor asked Solas as if she didn't exist and wasn't standing right there in front of him. He was staring right at her!

Athewyn frowned and got a harsher scowl from him in response.

"She's no more dangerous than the guard beside you or anyone else for that matter." Once more the elven mage guided her forward. This time with a gentle hand on her back which she flinched away from before he could touch her.

Adaar moved out of the way and it didn't look like he was happy about it. "I'll have a templar posted to guard her at all times, just in case."

"That won't be necessary." Solas answered. His tone was short, annoyed but controlled.

"I think it is. Until we know the extent of her magic we need to protect everyone else in skyhold." Adaar spoke firmly, not ready to budge easily.

Solas sighed even she could tell he was getting  a bit past annoyed. "She's done nothing to earn your distrust and yet you are so ready to throw her in another cage? That fear is what caused the mages to rebel in the first place."

Oh no. This was getting deeper than just her involvement. "It's fine! Really. I don't mind." Athewyn said, her voice surprising the two men. Adaar gave Solas a look that said 'i win' and they headed back up into the castle's main rooms.

 

 

 

 


	7. The crying scullery maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole brings Athewyn a cookie.

The guard they assigned to her was thankfully not the dark eyed one from before. It was an older gentleman who had greying hair and a tough battle-worn face but was nice. He liked to tell funny stories and for the most part she listened. Not like she had anything better to do since she'd been kicked out of the kitchen and shoved into the mages quarters. They'd tried to teach her a few things but she couldn't do even the simplest of magic. She didn't belong here, the mages knew it, she knew it, _everyone_ knew it. So they gave her busy work. Organizing and cleaning up, nothing a normal servant couldn't do. At least they appreciated her after that and they let her sit in on their training sessions.

Cole came to visit her a few days later late one afternoon but Rowan and Val hadn't even talked to her since she got out of the cell.

"They're...scared of you." Cole told her, watching her carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Athewyn sighed her heart breaking a little at the realization of how dismal her life was now without Val or even Rowan. "Thank you. For at least visiting me. The other mages don't really like me. They think i'm some sort of hopeless fool i'm sure. Can't even light a candle..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down.

Pulling something from his pocket Cole held out a crumbled cookie, wrapped in a thin cloth. Much to his surprise she denied it. He didn't understand...she loved these. She always ate the left over batter and she hadn't even ate today. He sat it on the table near by.

"I've been thinking...you shouldn't try to help me anymore." Athewyn's voice was so small it was almost a whisper. Her song's frantic fearful tune was replaced with a somber slow one it was softer now, harder to hear. He couldn't tell if it was her or his change that made it harder to hear.

"Why?" He questioned.

The elven woman sighed." There's no point? I can't do any magic but they put me here. Mages can't marry Cole...Not like I had a chance anyway. I don't have any friends left. Even if I did somehow come to accept...this-whatever this is!" She was frustrated now, tears burning her eyes again as she motioned to herself and the general area around her. "It wouldn't matter." She said, her hands falling to her sides, defeated.

That worried him. He warned the inquisitor of pushing her to far. Frayed bits of hurt tangling more and more into a giant knot inside her. So tightly tangled it would tear if he tried to tug it free. He had to help before that happened. "You aren't alone and the other mages don't hate you. They don't know how to help. You make their magic stronger and you finally organized the books. They like you."

Athewyn just scoffed, trying to blink back the tears. "Cole the pep talk demon." She laughed but the tears began to fall anyways. "I'm sorry." Her hands muffled the words but he heard them clearly enough. "You must think i'm so pathetic. I'm always such a mess in front of you."

Cole shook his head and cautiously reached out to her shoulder, slowly, giving her the chance to move away. "No. You are battered, beaten and bruised but brave, brilliant and beautiful. I still want to help. It's harder to hear now but if you let me I will try."

She nodded and laughed again, unable to stop her tears even as he tried to comfort her with a hand on the shoulder. It had been so long since someone had tried to comfort her she turned toward him. Wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him as she hid her face in his shoulder. His arms stuck straight out at first, unsure and surprised by the sudden embrace but moved slowly to wrap around her. Letting out a small sigh he was glad it didn't tear. The tangles grew looser, easier to tug without tearing.

Someone cleared their throat and she let go of him so quickly he nearly lost his hat. "Am I interrupting?" Solas asked, a small smirk on his face.

"No!" The woman said quickly, wiping at her tears with the heels of her hand, her face flushed with embarrassment. "H-how can I help you?"  She stuttered, sniffling and wiping her hands on the front of her skirts. She was such a mess.

Solas's smile grew a little and his eyes took on a knowing glint. "I figured you might want to learn how to control your magic."

Athewyn shook her head. "I tried... I can't do anything."

"I'm not so sure about that. The magic they teach in the circle isn't suited for your abilities. Your magic is tied to the fade itself and often misunderstood." Solas opened the door to the outside, holding it open. "If you'd like I can teach you...or perhaps I should leave you two alone?" The clanking of metal and armor was heard as the templar assigned to guard her stood up. Previously silent, there wasn't much he could say that had cheered her up at all these last few days. Even his funniest story barely earned a crack of a smile.

"I would love to learn!" Athewyn said quickly, still embarrassed. Rushing forward she stopped, turned and rushed back to grab the cookie. "Thank you." She whispered, smiling sheepishly. "I love these." Running to catch up to the two she fell into step beside the templar, unwrapping the broken cookie and eating it as she walked. She still kept her eyes on the ground and didn't talk as the two men took over idle conversation. Still hurt but healing.

Cole smiled, slowly at first but then it grew into a wide grin as he laughed. A small sound but a good one, he was happy.


	8. Magical training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athewyn finds herself at the center of attention.

Athewyn let out a low groan, struggling to hold up her barrier under Solas’s attacks. Solas had tried to provide her with a staff at first but she vehemently refused to even touch the enchanted wood. He was amazed with her skill without it, how fast she took to this school of magic. She’d even gathered a crowd each training session, mostly the other mages around skyhold who watched from the safety of the upper levels. 

“Good! Now try what we talked about before. ” The bald elf spun his staff, using his usual trick of collecting ambient magic and redirecting it to his own aura, a barrier of his own to protect from her next spell. “Wai-!”

Her hands already pushed forward, the spell sucked the ambient magic right from his grip, a nullification of his own attempt to gather it. He barely had enough time to throw up a weak barrier before it crumbled and her spell hit him full on. The elven apostate went flying across the open space and slammed into the wall, falling down to the scaffolding he used to paint the walls. 

“Solas!” Athewyn' heart dropped as she rushed to the scaffolding. The bald elf let out a small moan of pain. Even as a novice she took him by surprise.

“I’m alright. ” Solas called from the scaffolding. A collective sigh from everyone watching, including Athewyn.

“Quite the firecracker isn’t she? It's remarkable she has such control without any former training.” Came a posh voice from above. A tanned man with a mustache and fancy clothes leaned over the railing. Beside him stood none other than the Knight enchanter herself who ‘tskd' at the elven woman's magic. “To think they found her in the kitchen. "He shook his head in disbelief and pushed off the railing to head down the stairs.

"She’s a baby viper who can’t control her venom darling. Hardly anything remarkable about that. "Vivienne said, a small frown creasing her beautiful face.

The elven woman heard the sharp comment but shoved it aside. 

"Mind if I had a go?” Dorian asked, staff already in hand as he walked out into the bottom room.

Athewyn didn’t even turn to look at him, she was to worried about Solas as she helped him down from the scaffolding. “I’m so sorry. ” she whispered to the elven man.

“No need to apologize. You’re still learning after all. "Solas gave her a dismissive wave but moved to sit on the couch. "Go right ahead.” He mused. This would be amusing. Athewyn had a strong affinity for defensive spells focused on barriers and redirecting the magic of her attacker. Without a staff to help direct her magic it was better suited for her. Dorian preferred flashy fire and attacks that would only fuel her magic. He wondered how Dorian planned on attacking...and wondered if Athewyn would be able to keep up. 

Athewyn finally turned to Dorian now, smoothing her dress. “Whenever you’re ready” she gave him a small nod and smiled. She wasn’t a baby snake, she’d prove it. She'd win this fight.

Dorian quirked a brow and chuckled. “That confident are you? No staff and you’re still letting me attack first?" shifting he sent a small fireball her way. Frowning when the fire died as soon as he manifested it. Spinning his staff he sent a bigger flame her way, a real attempt at attacking but just as futile it seemed. 

Vivienne seemed to catch on quicker than the tevinter mage did as she called down from the railing above. "Perhaps this fight is better moved to the outdoors?" 

Athewyn glanced to her, anger in her eyes before she looked to Solas. "Yes." He agreed.

Quickly the gathering of mages filed out down the stairs and excitedly followed them outside. They passed by Varric's desk where he sat talking to Cole. She smiled at him and he watched as she passed but a worried expression crossed his pale face.

"What's wrong kid?" Varric asked, noticing the expression.

"She doesn't want to hurt him but she wants to prove her wrong. Why does she want to do that?" Cole's frown deepened and he followed the group. 

The dwarf blinked, confused as ever but now he was worried. He'd heard about the new mage, rumors mostly. He grabbed Bianca and followed the Kid out to the courtyard.


	9. A table of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athewyn makes some new friends.

Everyone stood outside in a wide circle near the training yard. Dorian and Athewyn in the middle, Solas just inside the ring of everyone else who came to watch. Cole stood behind the crowd, Varric watching the Kid for a moment before turning his attention toward the three in the middle.

Dorian attacked again. A huge fireball flying at her barrier, the heat easily felt by everyone, even Varric and Cole. He started to fidget, anxiously pulling at fabric as he watched Athewyn intensely.

The elven woman raised her hand and the fire engulfed the barrier around her for a moment before being sucked into the barrier itself, strengthening it as it took on a slight red sheen.

"It's fascinating how you do that.” Dorian said, amazed that she brushed off his attack just as easily as the first. Not only that but she'd used the magic to change the barrier itself, make it more resistant to future fire attacks." It's like Solas's little trick with the ambient magic but on a much larger scale. You've built upon it to take active attacks and redirect them while simultaneously nullifying the destructive power so it doesn't hurt you. All the while barely using any of your own magic. Simply marvelous." He'd pay the compliment where it was due. Her magic was amazing. Quite like Solas's it had it's own style and worked smoothly but he wondered how long she'd be able to keep it up. It didn't take much on her end to change the course of his magic but to hold it back in a barrier that strong?

Athewyn flushed at the comment, a compliment from another mage who knew what they were talking about meant a lot even if she wasn't sure what he'd said.

Dorian sent another inferno her way and again it was swallowed by the barrier. A sheen of sweat gathered on her brow at the effort of holding the barrier. She could do this. She wouldn't break, her barrier would hold. In the crowd she heard hushed whispers of awe and amazment and glanced to Cole. He looked worried? Why?

"Ah ah ah. Keep your eyes on me." The Tevinter mage chided. Another fireball slamming into the barrier. How long before the magic broke he wondered.

Athewyn huffed, glaring at her opponent. He was so cocky, so proud of himself and his wit. She could just as easily turn the magic against him, watch it blow up in his pretty little face. Similar to the push magic Solas had taught her she could redirect her magic to his attack instead. However...if she did that the explosion would likely hurt everyone standing nearby. He'd hit her barrier to much and if she didn't do it, if she held the magic in the barrier, she'd loose. Glanced to the crowd and her eyes settled on Cole again. She muttered a small curse under her breath.

Dorian chuckled at the oh so menacing glare she sent his way. Her magic, while unique and fascinating was largely flawed. She couldn't attack and hold the barrier at the same time. When she'd attacked Solas earlier she'd used the magic in the barrier. By doing that she left herself wide open to attacks.

Perhaps that's why her next move surprised him. She released the barrier. He quickly threw up his own protection, expecting an attack but it never came. The magic charged the air but dissipated without manipulation.

"Darling what do you think you are doing?" Vivienne asked the elven woman.

"I forfeit." She said, speaking clearly and holding her hands up. Defeated. The crowd grumbled in confusion.

Cole sighed, a smile on his face. "Good. She didn't do it." He whispered to himself.

"Didn't do what kid?" Varric questioned, peering up at the smile. Just what exactly was going on between those two?

"I beg your pardon? You forfeit?" Dorian was flabbergasted. He'd expected to win but not like this. He'd expected her to go out in a blaze of glory. She'd be beaten and admire him as the better mage he was but..a forfeit? It didn't feel right.

"I do believe you've won this sparring match Dorian. Congratulations." Solas smiled, looking at Athewyn with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Varric smelled something fishy here and so did the others. "Cole. What didn't she do?"

" _'He pulls the magic to this side so all I have to do is move it. If he attacks enough I can give it back. He blows himself up. No. To many people would be hurt. I don't want to loose.'_ She didn't hurt him Varric." Cole said it as if it was obvious. A thing only he had heard.

The dwarf looked back toward the elven woman as she and Dorian shook hands. "If you don't mind me asking...why forfeit?" Dorian asked. The crowd grew quiet, all of them listening, curious too.

Athewyn shrugged. "You look like a man who values his appearance. " She said softly. "I don't want to ruin it. Besides. You would have won anyways right?"

Dorian nodded but the answer wasn't the one he was looking for. Nevertheless he laughed and let it go.

"The winner should treat the looser to a meal right? That's how these things go?" She asked innocently. Really playing up the delicate novice mage role.

"Better buy her dinner sparkler. She looks _so_ sad." Varric chimed in. Athewyn catching on and putting on a sad face before smiling.

"You would think so wouldn't you Varric?" Dorian rolled his eyes.

"You did well. Holding that barrier must have put a tremendous strain on you." Solas's whispered to Athewyn.

"Letting it go was harder." She whispered back. The Tevinter mage and Varric playfully bickering about the winner being the one to be treated.

Solas nodded. "Indeed. You are full of surprises."

Athewyn's brows shot up and she turned to look at Solas. "Surprises?"

"A discussion better suited for another time. It looks like they decided."

"Alright! I'll buy but only this time." Dorian complained, the group heading toward the tavern.

She didn't notice until they all sat down, her in the middle seat between Cole and Solas, that she was sitting with friends. Friends who weren't scared of her but instead helped her learn and made her laugh when they told corny jokes while they ate. She particularly liked the knock knock jokes. The dirty jokes were even funnier.

The Inquisitor entered the tavern and walked right up to them. "Cole can I talk to you?"

"Yes?" He answered in a question and got up to follow the inquisitor as he walked toward the stairs.

"That was odd right? Not just me?" Dorian asked, staring at the stairs they'd just gone up.

Athewyn frowned and stood up. "I'm going to turn in. Thank you for the meal Dorian."

Caught off guard Dorian blinked and nodded.

"I'll call it a night as well. Dorian, Varric." Nodding to each of them in turn Solas stood up and left.

"And then there were two." Varric joked, shaking his head.


	10. Solas shares the surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The templar guard was dropped once she began studying with solas. I forgot to mention that.

Athewyn was quickly rushing around her room. Bottles clinked and she nearly threw books. To frantic to realize there was a knock at her door.She had overslept and was already late for the training session with Solas. Oh where was her quill? She could have swore she left it on the desk by the doo- "COLE!" She yelped a hand over her heart. "You startled me!"

"I did knock." Cole said, holding out a feathered Quill. It had been on the floor beside the desk in her room blown underneath it when he'd opened the door.

"Did you? I'm sorry. I'm running late and- Thank you!" Plucking the quill from his hand she gathered up the books she'd borrowed and checked that she had everything before turning back to the door. "Sorry I can't stay to talk but we can talk and walk?"

Cole nodded and a bright smile came over her features as he moved out of her way so she could lead the way.

Athewyn walked in silence for a moment before clearing her throat. "So what did the Inquisitor want? Last night I mean?" If there was anything she learned by hanging out with Cole it was that she had to specify or else she might get an answer she wished she hadn't. Augh that mental image of the Inquisitor reading Cassandra bad poetry would be forever engraved in her brain.

"He wanted to know more about you." He said. Watching her face as her eyebrows shot up.

"Me? Why not just ask me?" Shifting her grip on the books as the reached the stairs she could almost smell the heavenly scent of the honey rolls the kitchens would be making right about now.

"It...would have made you sad to think about it...and he knows he scares you. He wanted to know about the mages who kept you in a cage. What they did to you." Cole followed her line of sight and stared at the kitchen door. People noticed him now, they wouldn't like it if he took one for her..no..perhaps?

Athewyn went quiet and they walked into the main hall in side by side but in silence.

"Hey Bubbles! Kid! Just the couple I wanted to see." Varric's voice came from the right.

"I uh...bubbles? Couple?" Athewyn asked, confused.

"Yeah. He's kid, you're bubbles." Varric pointed to Cole with a smirk on his face.

"I really don't understand... I'm running late though so I can't stay and talk but I'll catch you on my way back?" Her brown eyes looked to Varric, then Cole and she waved slightly before heading into Solas's room.

Solas was sitting at his desk, grimacing at a cup of tea with a book open in front of him when she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. Uh.." She paused, unsure of if she was going to get a lecture on punctuality or not. "Yesterday...you said I surprised you?"

Looking up Solas placed his tea down and stood up. "Yes. I think I understand why you can't perform other forms of magic."  His turned the book toward her and she put her own books down so she could lean forward and read the page. It was mostly about how magic worked, mages and their connection to the fade. People who didn't have magic didn't have a strong connection to the fade.

"I thought it was just because I'm new to the whole magic thing?" Athewyn looked up to the elven mage unsure of why he was showing her this. She already knew how magic worked, he'd explained that already.

"You can't manipulate the fade as easily as any other mage can. At first I thought it was simply inexperience but as I trained with you I noticed something. Dorian pointed it out earlier too." He paused as if she might fill in what he was about to say but she just gave him a hopelessly confused look and he smiled. Pulling out a book from the stack on his desk he flipped it open and pawed through a few pages before turning it so she could read it.

Heavy reading, about the fade itself, the veil that held it back. "Even those who don't have magic abilities are still slightly connected to the fade." Another pause, confused look from Athewyn before he continued, hands folding behind his back and a slightly smug expression on his face. "You are not a mage."

She stared at him. "What?I really am sorry about being late but I didn't think you'd prank me."

Solas shook his head. "You were not born a mage but I assume that, however blind their stumbling was, the blood mages who used your blood brought out the dormant magic within you. I can only assume they did so in an attempt to discover a way to amplify their own magic. They weren't skilled enough to fully connect you to the fade like a normal mage so your magic leaves your body as soon as you obtain it. That ambient magic is enough to make a barrier and hold it for a short amount of time but that's it. If you don't use it your magic is there to pull on for other mages." He let that sink in before continuing on. "As Dorian noticed in the battle before you 'nullified' his magic but I don't think that was quite true. You are still a novice with magic however unique yours is. Surprising, even to me, that you've learned it as quick as you have. It is most similar to the magic that templars use... Similar to even the veil in itself one could say. A barrier yes but there is more to your magic than just the barrier you manifest. The very energy of it is different, harder to control."

Athewyn's jaw went slack and she stayed that way for a moment before laughing. " You _are_ joking with me right? Cause what it sounds like you're saying is that I am making tiny veils? Like the thing that keeps spirits in the fade from coming to this side?"

"It's similar yes." Solas nodded and watched in amusement as the laughter on her face faltered, died.

There was a long moment of silence between the two elves. "But what about when I reflect magic back? The veil doesn't do that."

"Ah, no. The connection you have to the fade is weak but you can still use magic, just not much your own. So once an enemy mage attacks your barrier you're free to do what you wish with it. Counter attack, hold the barrier, re-supply allied mages with the magic, or even things we have not yet discovered. We still have barely even cracked the surface of your unique capabilities." There was a small chuckle from Solas as he shook his head.

Athewyn gave her teacher a quizzical look. "I'm confused... was that supposed to be funny?"

Solas looked at her, a smile still on his face. "Ironic is all."

"Ironic?" She questioned.

"The veil tears, the inquisitor and his mark the only way to repair it... and we find a mage who's magic is similar to the veil itself _in Skyhold._ " He answered. A hand going up to his lips as his mind wondered for a bit.

Athewyn let him think as she glanced to his newest progress on the mural that decorated the wall. All this talk was heavy stuff. It sounded like he thought she was powerful, not just a novice but powerful like the other mages, or even Dorian and Vivienne. She'd never be able to go back to 'normal' life. With their inquisitor...what even was going to happen to the mages after all this?

"Your magic might just be why demons and spirits haven't tried to possess you. The magic is lacking yes but it could also be that it repels them. The way the veil keeps spirits from coming to this side. I wonder if your magic could, with practice, repair the veil in weak areas. Perhaps cross it yourself..." He was thinking aloud, muttering softly but clear enough that she could hear and turned to listen to him.

"I rather like the whole spirits and demons thing not noticing me. So I think it might be better to not poke the veil let alone cross it." Athewyn said, giving him a weird look.

"I wouldn't say _all_ spirits haven't noticed you." The bald elf teased, laughing at her wide eyed reaction." You have gained the attention of one in particular."

"I have?" She asked, a startled squeak.

His smirk widened, having a good bit of fun with teasing her. She was quite the easy prey." Indeed. You and Cole have grown quite close."

Brown eyes rolled as Athewyn let out a small breath. "Cole? What are you talking about?"

Solas turned to the stack of books and picked one up, flipping through the pages. Obviously ignoring her question. " Shall we begin today's lesson?"

"Wait..? You're still going to teach me? That wasn't it?" Athewyn asked. "You said I was a mage and I still have to learn about magic?" 

"Until we know the full extent of your abilities yes." The elven male turned back to his book and began his lecture on ambient magic.


	11. Bleeding ink and jingling bells.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted suicide tw. But hey...Cole gets to touch Athewyn's chest so....worth it?

Athewyn had gotten out of her lesson, ready to head right back to her room and practice more when she stopped dead in her tracks. Val and Varric stood side by side, laughing and talking. Val had a basket in her hand with something wrapped in cloth but she couldn't quite tell what. Cole was no where to be seen.

"Bubbles!" Varric called once the dwarf noticed her standing there like a lame duck.

Slowly she walked over, eyes down. "You said you had something to tell me?" She heard Val sigh beside her but didn't give her a single acknowledgement. Childish? Definitely but what kind of friend abandons someone once they find out their friend is a mage? Well...probably a lot now that she really thought about it...

"Yeah the Inquisitor wants you on a mission. You, Cole, and Cassandra of course. Those two don't go anywhere without each other." Varric shook his head.

That got her attention right away. "I- I can't fight though. I don't... I can't use battlemagic let alone I don't think I could actually kill someone I mean on purpose you know it's a life changing thing and I just don't think i'm cappable of something like that." She spoke quickly and the words mushed together.

The dwarf laughed and Val smiled at the face Athewyn had right now. A mix between panic and dread that she'd only seen when they'd asked the kitchen to make 200 tiny cakes for a party. "Relax before you pop bubbles. It's just an exploration mission. Set up camps, scout out the area, that kind of thing. You'll most likely be picking herbs. If I know anything about our lovely inquisitor it is that he dumps the herb picking on the shortest one with him."

Athewyn frowned and Val laughed, finally drawing the elf's attention. "Why are you even here?" She snapped, her annoyance flaring.

Val stopped laughing immediately and cleared her throat before pulling back the thin fabric that covered the baked goods hidden in the basket."Well... We had a few extra and ... You like them right? I was going to eat them myself but then I thought of you and-"

"I don't want them." Athewyn interjected. Not letting her finish. "You should share them with that soldier." Her voice wasn't as sharp but held a cold tone to it.

Sighing the woman wrapped the baked goods back up and shifted them to her other arm." We uh.. broke up. When you were locked up...well there was the dance right? I found him kissing another girl and...Had to end it."

"I'm sorry..I didn't know." Athewyn muttered, her anger dissolving as she glanced to Varric. Who only gave her a shrug.

"I would have told you earlier but...I mean we thought you were a blood mage. With all those scars I just assumed and- that was horrible of me...to avoid you like that. I'm sorry." Val looked down again, avoiding the elf's eyes. "I thought that maybe... we could all hang out again?" Val asked, eyes full of hope when she finally did look back at Athewyn.

"We?" the elf canted her head to the side.

Val chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Rowan too silly."

Athewyn smiled. "Right, of course. I would like that. Sorry... about snapping at you."

Val offered once the baked goods once more. "Peace?"

Taking the basket the elf nodded. "Peace. We can hang out after I get back from this mission I apparently have to go on all of a sudden." Athewyn shot Varric a look and the dwarf gave her a smile.

"Hey maybe if your lucky you and the kid will share a tent." Varric said, moving to sit behind his desk.

Athewyn's eyes went wide and Val's lit up. "What?! Kid? Who's?" Val turned to Varric, startling the man when she slammed her hands on his desk.

"He's talking non-sense! Really! He makes up stories all the time! Well I should get going and you should get back to the kitchens before you get smacked with a spoon." Shoving Val toward the arch way she made sure to send a dirty look toward Varric. What was with everyone today?!  
\--  
Closing the door behind her she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. What a weird day. She had stopped by the merchants to buy some dinner before digging into her sweets. One of the vendors even had a lovely bell, probably for some pet but she'd bought it anyways. Had to make good on her promise one day and if they were going to be on a mission together she had to put a bell on that man or she'd have a heart attack and die.

"Hello!" Cole said from somewhere in the room. Athewyn screamed and Cole flinched, not expecting the sound to be so loud in the tiny space.

"COLE! You startled me!" Chuckling she patted her heart. "I'm going to start prematurely aging I swear." He was sitting at her desk, staring at the loose papers and books scattered about it.

"Sorry..?"His tone was apologetic but also wondering. As if he didn't know if he was sure if sorry was the right thing to say.

Athewyn moved toward him, setting her things down on the desk on top of a pile of books. She began to go through the basket before glancing at what he was looking at. She'd been taking notes last night and doodling when her mind drifted and in the margins of the notes sat crude drawings of Cole, Solas, Dorian and Varric. This particular paper wasone she'd fallen asleep on and unfortunately drooled on, causing the ink on the page to bleed in one spot. Lurching forward she snatched up the papers and knocked the stack of books that held the basket of her things. Cole reached forward, grabbing the handle before it barfed it's contents all over the floor. Their faces were a breath apart and each of them seemed frozen for a moment, startled by the close proximity. Athewyn looking brown eye-to-icy blue eye in shock and also captivated by the brilliant color.

Finally Cole moved back, setting the basket in his lap as she bolted straight. The flush from her ears traveling down to her face. What..just happened?! Her heart was racing faster than it had when he scared her moments before! Turning she shoved the papers into the small set of drawers by her bed, face still red and hot with embarrassment. Pressing her hands to her face she tried to cool her face down, even attempting to fan herself.

Suddenly the soft tinkling of a bell filled the room and Athewyn turned back to see Cole with his hand in the basket, jingling the bell on a bit of soft blue ribbon. Cole stared at it in wonder before looking up and then at her with a bewildered expression on his face.

Oh the blush was back in full force and Athewyn chuckled awkwardly. "I told you i'd tie a bell to you one day. Can't take anymore frights, my poor heart will give out." She awkwardly reached over to take the bell from his hand. "Bit silly though.. now that I think about it."

"I can't tie knots and my shoes never listen, Varric won't talk to them either." He turned his blue eyes down toward the offending shoes and frowned at them. They were tied at the moment but for how long? The laces never listened to him. He untangled knots not tied them.

Athewyn laughed and untied the knot at the end before walking behind him and tying it loosely around his neck so he wouldn't have to take off his hat. "I got a lot of ribbon. I figured you could tuck it into your shirt...if it bothers you just take it off. I mean obviously you can take it off, not like it's forever bound to your neck." Firmly tied she patted his shoulder and stepped back around to look at it. The bell itself sat rather low, dangling in front of his sternum. "There."

"Thank you." Cole said, tearing his eyes away from it to look at her again.

Another long moment and Athewyn fidgeted before taking the basket from his lap. "Did you want anything to eat?"

"I don't eat." He reminded her gently, eyes still locked onto her flushed face.

Athewyn nodded, picking through the items in her basket with a sort of dedication that only one trying to avoid eye contact could muster. "I forget sometimes. That you're different."

"You're different too." He said, catching her off guard.

"Different? Oh. The sudden magic thing?" She shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. Would have been simpler if Solas hadn't said anything.

"Simpler yes, but you would still be you." Cole knew she didn't mind him in her head. He knew so much about her already. Everyone in skyhold knew but few understood the tangles the pain that it had caused. The knot that spread and consumed other pains inside of it. A pearl of pain he'd nearly shaken loose.There was a long pause again as She began to eat.

(TW ALERT) "Did you know you wouldn't die?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject. "Shackles tight. To tight. Wring your wrists against it and the skin bruises, breaks, bleeds. Do it enough and you dig into bone. They took so much you felt cold, always cold. You tried to die. You wanted to." His face contorted into a hurt expression and he looked away from her, the bell against his chest jingling.

Athewyn nearly choked on the bit of cheese she'd been chewing. Regaining her composure she cleared her throat. "They were keeping me alive as a personal blood supply. The more painful it was the more power they got from me. I didn't even feel it when i did that..." She turned the small wedge of cheese over in her hand. "Come to think of it bleeding out when surrounded by blood mages wasn't the best plan." She tried to laugh, to lighten the mood but it fell flat.

Cole brushed at the hair by his face before his hand rested on the bell in front of his chest. "They changed you. You wouldn't die because you couldn't. Then when they tried to use you again they died instead. Now the magic bleeds like ink on paper." His eyes flickered to the drawer with her notes and the drawings.

The elf wasn't quite sure what he meant but she sighed. "Is this another pep talk?"Athewyn wondered. Her brown eyes watching as he shook his head no.

(/TW ALERT)"You're stronger now. You made Dorian taste a sour thing without eating. He... still wants a re-match." Cole said the last thing like it was kind of pathetic of Dorian's character. "He knows you let him win."

Athewyn scoffed and rolled her eyes. Trying to act normal despite the dark conversation they'd been having. "He still would have won. He's a tevinter mage. He probably has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve."

"No... You would have killed him...but you're not like them so you didn't. Even if it meant loosing." There was a slight pause as Cole looked at her, his blue eyes sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm glad you didn't." Cole stood up, the chair squeaking against the floor. He stepped toward her and gently took hold of her hand, taking the cheese from it and setting it back in the basket before turning her hand palm-down to push up the edge of her long sleeves. They hid the scars, kept her warm even when the weather was to hot for long sleeves.

Her breath stopped when he grabbed her hand. She wasn't scared. Cole never really scared her that way. She watched as he put the cheese back and gently pushed her sleeve up to her elbow, exposing the garish lines of her scars. Some were clean cuts right up her arm, cuts for blood but the one on her wrist was jagged, torn skin that healed in a rough line. His fingers brushed over the sensitive skin and she shivered again.

"I'm glad you didn't." He repeated again. The same words but with a vastly different meaning. He knew she would understand them. Suddenly his hand was pinned between them as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. His hand was compressed against her chest and he wasn't able to pull it free without dragging it across her breast so he didn't move. He could feel the fast paced beat of her heart through his palm as she buried her face into his shoulder. She smelled like vanilla and old books, he liked the smell, it was warm and wonderful.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before she pulled away. "Thank you. For always being so kind to me. I know you don't have to, that there are other people who need your help. I just.." She looked away. Her body was still close, her face flushed. "Thank you."

Cole left and Athewyn plopped in her chair, hands pressed to her hot face. "Ahhhh." She screamed into her hands, the sound muffled and muted but Cole heard it all the same as he walked away. He'd never touched a woman's chest before. Hers was so soft and she smelled nice. Looking at his hand he brought the memory back, held it, so he could remember it before his hand went to the bell that jingled around his neck when he walked. A slow smile came over his face as he walked back toward the hearald's rest.


	12. The Forbidden Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the desert.

Cole could always hear her song. Sweet, strong staccato that played louder than the tangled hurt. He enjoyed being around her more than the others. She didn't always understand him but she didn't mind him being around or him trying to help her, she actually liked it. He had wondered why at first but he listened. Tangled up in all of her pain was a resounding note. Athewyn never feared death, demons, her demise. She knew life could be crueler and she'd wanted death before. Now she walks beside him cursing the sand and sun that stings her exposed skin without a care in the world about him walking beside her. She was tired of walking though, it had been days. Wondering, wishing and waiting for them to reach their destination.

He shifted his attention to the flowers beside the path baked by the sun but bright and beautiful still. Athewyn liked flowers. Venturing off he went to picking them. Silently thanking them he offered the flowers to Athewyn. She'd seemed surprised at first but shifted her pack and happily took them from him. Tucking them into an open pocket on her pack she went to slowly braiding them into her hair. The scent was soft and sweet not stinky and sweaty like everyone else in their party. She smiled.

With her happily distracted Cole turned his attention to the other companions he traveled with. Cassandra and the inquisitor. The inquisitor knew Athewyn was hiding something with her magic. He wanted to force her to use it but wouldn't, couldn't. She was scared of him and he was scared of her. Always raging, riled and roaring the inquisitor scared her once and left a sour taste in the elven woman's mouth. She was a mystery, magic not yet discovered but Solas guided it.

Cassandra was easier, happier even in the heat. She was in love with the man beside her, the herald. But there was something else...

Cole shifted beside Athewyn, " Light pastry with blueberries, sticky on your fingers. Small hands reaching as Anthony tears his in half. But when you got to the kitchen, they were all gone. "

A smile came over the warriors face but the inquisitor was the one to turn and pay attention. "Ah, yes. They are delicious, but do not last long. " Cassandra said.

"They notice me in the kitchens now. They ask if I want a glass of water, a piece of bread. They want to help me. It should be the other way around. Athewyn could help. She knows how." Cole glanced at the elf beside him. She wanted to bake again, bread, rolls, cakes and tarts. She missed it.

" I would like that." Cassandra said, a silent question to Athewyn, her eyes softer toward the elf.

"Of course you would." Athewyn mumbled. Her tone was tart and tight she didn't want to make the sweet.

"Why do you do that? " Cole asked, upset with the elf. She was so sweet, so kind to the others, but not the seeker? "She wants to help but you don't let her. You let me help." He pointed out, Cassandra opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Athewyn.

"I don't want her help." Athewyn snapped. The heat and dry air getting to her and making her angrier than she would normally be. Cole still didn't understand. He picked at the loose strings of his sleeves as he tried to listen, straining to hear the hurt hidden in the heat.

"I apologize Athewyn. I'm not sure what I did to offend you." Cassandra said.

"You wouldn't." The elf snapped.

"Watch it." Came the inquisitor's voice from the front. "If you have a problem with Cassandra feel free to take it up with me."

The Seeker groaned. "I do not need you to protect me."

He found it! " 'Caged, cold and crying but the blood doesn't spill. Is it the same? Don't count the days it'll only make it worse. The guard pressed his hands to places weapons wouldn't be.' " Cole looked up, at Athewyn's brown eyes. Her gaze was intense, angry and bitter but aimed at him? A flower fell free from her hair, fluttering and falling to the ground. His eyes followed it.

"They threw me in a cage Cole! A CELL. FOR DAYS." Her voice broke on the last word. A tender tiny thing that fell to the ground in tatters. A flower whisked away by the breeze.

Adaar bristled, dismounting his horse and ready to pounce on the elven woman when a hand from his lover landed on his chest. "She's right to be angry." She said to the inquisitor before turning to the elf. "We didn't know your innocence and at the time we assumed you were a blood mage. Your body..." She trailed off, not knowing the words to right the situation.

"My body is covered in scars." Athewyn finished. "How could you think anything else? Not like you cared to ask the body in question. Just lock her up again, wait for the inquisitor with a dislike for mages to pass judgement on the suspected blood mage." Athewyn's anger bubbled, boiled over but she turned. Eyes focused off into the distance. Cole looked too but it took him a moment before he saw them. A Tevinter mage teamed up with bandits. His hand moved to tuck the bell into his shirt, silent and safe. She had felt the magic, the mage getting ready to attack.

The warriors put their anger aside to see what distracted their companions. Waiting in silence for a moment before they saw the figures crest over a nearby hill of sand and rock. They quickly drew their weapons and Athewyn glanced back, a worried look on her face.

"They won't hurt you." Cole whispered, catching the elf's gaze and looking back to the mages as a fire ball came flying toward them. Her barrier ate it before the Warriors got to the front line. Churning, changing and channeling the magic Athewyn strengthened the barrier as Cole moved to attack. She'd be safe.

The fighting began and the mages were locked in a battle of confused desperation. The Vint kept attacking, confused as to how his magic simply vanished, dispelled by a simple elven woman. The others fought the bandits, Cole taking on a big one and the others taking on two each. Adaar landed a heavy hit and the bandits he fought with fell. Cass struck her enemies down a moment later. The mage turned his attention from the elf to the rouge. Ready to engulf Cole in flames.

Athewyn sucked in a breath and redirected the magic in her barrier. A single wall of flame blazed out from her in a bee-line for the mage, completely engulfing him in fire.' Too much, too much! He's gonna die!' Cole heard the words soar over the sand as the mage screamed, stumbling from the fire and into the inquisitor's axe. They came to help him and then it was silent. They went back to walking. Her anger was gone. She hadn't meant to kill him. She wanted to stop him. His blue eyes watched her but she kept quiet, eyes avoiding him. He didn't know how to help her. Varric would know what to say. The right joke to make her laugh or smile. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know.  
\---  
They reached the forbidden oasis the day after that and set up camp behind some rocks, just out of sight of the waterfall and fresh pool of water. The group set up camp and Athewyn immediately vanished into her tent as soon as it was up, just like the day before. The inquisitor and Cassandra headed around the rocks to take off their clothes and lie in the pool, leaving him in 'charge' of the camp. Cole sat on a box, rocking slightly as he stared at the canvas wall of Athewyn's tent. She was still silent, hadn't looked at him, talked to him, he wanted to help but she didn't want to talk about it yet. She saved him.

Night fell and Athewyn left her tent. Cole looked up from the lizard in his hands and gently set it down. Standing up he followed, thinking the words that could help. A joke, words that would make her smile. 'knock knock' he would say. 'who's there?' she might respond. Then he would say-

He stopped short, half hidden behind the rocks when he saw her toss her bodice aside like a dirty rag. In one swift motion she pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it aside as well. Even in the dark the moon caught her body and illuminated her form. Soft round curves. Not the body of a warrior but a woman who occasionally ate to many sweets. He watched as she walked toward the water's edge. The pool reflecting the moon's light on her skin. He could see the curve of her butt as she squatted down to wave her hand in the water, testing it's temperature.

Athewyn was blissfully unaware of him standing there, still hidden by the rocks and darkness. Even as she slid into the pool with a soft sigh and waded into the deep water. She turned his direction but didn't see him. She disappeared under the surface for a long moment and he almost took a step, wondering suddenly if she knew how to swim, if she was drowning. Did he know how to swim? He didn't know. Sure enough she popped up out of the water and slicked her hair back with a smile. A silent sigh of relief left him and he couldn't help but notice how the water dripped from her hair down her collar bone and between her breasts. The pink nipples perked and pointed from the cool water of the pool. He remembered how soft her breast had been when she'd hugged him before they left. He'd never seen them without her dress on.

Sand shifted behind him and Cole turned suddenly, staring at the lizard on the sand below. Did it want to watch too? He turned back around and the bell jingled.  
-  
The sound of a bell carried over the soft roar of the waterfall and Athewyn looked out into the dark. "Cole?" She called out, not seeing him. Her hands went to cover up her chest. "Is that you? Please tell me that's you and not another group of bandits."

"Hello." He stepped forward from behind a rock and up toward the water. Athewyn immediately sunk lower in the water. The water lapped at her chin as she tried to hide as much as she could.

"COLE! Were you spying on me!?" Her voice was shrill.

"I wasn't spying. I was watching." He seemed calm, normal despite her being flustered at being WATCHED.

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" She cried. "STOP STARING! TURN AROUND!" She ordered and watched as his eyes went wide and he turned around. "Why are you even here?" She asked, not screaming anymore.

"You were sad. You didn't mean to kill him. I wanted to make you smile. I had a joke..." He trailed off as his eyes stayed firmly locked onto the lizard.

"Oh my-" Athewyn scoffed. A joke? "Are you serious?" She didn't let him answer. "Of course your serious you're Cole. Oh what am I going to do with you?" She shook her head and turned around so she didn't have to crouch in the water anymore.

Cole was confused by the question but tried to compliment her, make her less annoyed with him "You look soft." He tried.

"I look... soft? Is that your way of saying i'm gaining weight? Wait...How much did you see? When did you get there?!" Athewyn looked over her shoulder and could see he was still facing away from her, hat tilted down looking at something on the ground by his feet.

"No. I said it wrong. I meant-" He cut himself off, answering her questions instead" I followed you when you left your tent. I was going to tell you a joke but then you took off all your clothes." Cole fumbled over the words. Wishing he could make her forget but that didn't work anymore.

Athewyn's face went bright red and her words left her mouth in a strained squeak. Cole turned to see if she was okay but only saw her hands raised to her face.

"Cole? Is something wrong?" Came Cassandra's voice from behind the rocks. The inquisitor hot on her heels but while the seeker was fully dressed the inquisitor had only managed to put on pants.

Athewyn whipped around so fast water droplets flew from her hair. She was so startled by the Seekers sudden appearance she hadn't remembered to cover herself.

"I was -" He began before Cassandra cut him off with a sound of surprise. She stopped so suddenly the Qunari ran right into her, nearly causing both of them to fall over.

The warriors glanced between the two in disbelief, Cassandra's mouth opening once before closing when she realized she was at a loss for words.

"Holy shit!" The inquisitor's disbelief broke the silence. "Cass the kid's gonna get laid!" A gray hand took hold of the female warrior's shoulder and gave it a brief shake.

"I- I- This isn't-" She struggled to get the words out and finally managed to say. "I can explain!"

" Hey don't stop on my account." The inquisitor laughed. A sound cut short by Cassandra elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"I apologize for the interruption." Turning Cassandra shoved her big boyfriend back behind the rocks. They'd ruined the moment, the romance! A moonlit bath. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Cass, Come on! Ow! Stop! I was joking! Let go of my horn please.." The inquisitor's voice and joking cries of pain faded into silence as the warriors headed back to camp.

Athewyn was left staring at the spot the two had been standing, dumbfounded. "I'm asleep. This is a dream. I fell asleep in my tent and this is all not really happening."

Cole watched Athewyn before shaking his head slightly. "They thought we were going to have sex. I only wanted to watch." Cole said.

The elf's eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed a few times. "I KNOW THAT COLE!" She shouted. He couldn't help but flinch at the sound. "I don't know how to explain this without them thinking i'm lying! Wait.. you wanted to watch?"

Cole nodded. "You are beautiful and bright, even in the dark. The light clings to your skin. Soft, supple with secret scars that are seldom seen. The sand made it smooth. Your breast was soft when we hugged. W-wait. I didn't mean to say that last thing-"

"Go away Cole!" She was flustered, flushed and frantically splashing water at him as he backed up. The lizard at his feet slithered into the brush and Cole rushed off, the soft jingling of the bell around his neck getting softer and softer the further he got. Her heart was racing and she put a hand to it before shaking her head. "No. NO." She repeated to herself. "What in the world?" She sighed and stared at the spot he'd walked off in. Noo. It couldn't be. He didn't like her did he? He was a spirit..more human now but spirit right? This was to weird even for her. Athewyn hurried up and cleaned herself before rushing back to camp and disappearing into her tent.


	13. Words left unsaid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 was updated/re-written a bit (The one where Solas and her talk about magic). Didn't realize it was so repetitive and unclear. That's what i get for writing while tired...oh wait all of my writing is like that. Anyways HAVE A CONFESSION...kinda!?!

Athewyn had returned to her tent and quickly climbed into her bedroll, ready to go to sleep but sleep never came. She laid there for a long time just staring up into the dark. Everyone was going to talk when they got back home. Varric already called them a couple! With any luck the inquisitor might not tell anyone... but there was the seeker too.. and word always spread like wildfire. He wanted to watch her...naked. Who else did that besides creepy perverts and people who liked other people? Cole wasn't a creepy pervert... but the other answer wasn't any better right? She'd thought he was nice to her because he was nice to everyone. A spirit of compassion...but now?

Groaning she sat up and crawled out of her tiny tent. Glancing around she didn't see Cole but knew he was up, that he was close by. As he often liked to say he 'doesn't sleep' so that made him the designated night watch person almost all the time. Tossing another log onto the fire Athewyn sat down beside it, watching the flames. Holding her hands out she pushed her ambient magic out in a barrier around it. The fire itself grew smaller as if to fit inside the small bubble she made around it. The magic warped, wavered and then dissolved with a sigh. She shouldn't practice now, she was to tired to focus.

"It couldn't breath." Cole said, the bell not having announced his sudden presence beside her.

The elf jumped and nearly shouted at him but stopped herself in time. Waking the inquisitor up by shouting 'cole' probably wasn't the best idea. "I wasn't going to put the fire out. I was just.." She trailed off. She just wanted to try it. To see if it would work. Brown eyes scanned him and realized he was wet and her brows shot up. "Why are you soaked?"

Cole looked down at himself, as if he'd forgotten. "I'd never been swimming. I wanted to try. When I saw you in the water I thought you couldn't."

Athewyn snorted. "So you tried to swim with your clothes on?"

"Yes." He replied.

"How'd that work out for you?" She asked, trying to fight back laughter.

"Swimming is hard." He admitted. "You made it look easier."

Laughter busted from her like water through a weak dam. Loud, probably a bit to loud but she couldn't stop it. "I've learned how to and I don't do it with all my clothes on. It's a good thing you didn't drown." Standing up she grabbed a few of the bigger sticks laying nearby for the fire and shoved them into the ground, using rocks to keep them up. "Here, give me your shirt and i'll put it out so it dries faster."

Cole quickly lifted his hat off, handing it to her for a moment so he could take off his wet shirt. When he held out the shirt to her she just stared at him, not giving his hat back.

Athewyn knew he was a fighter, a soldier of sorts, but didn't expect his body to be... so...well fit. Without his hat she could see his face clearly lit by the fire. He wasn't bad looking, not like people often said he looked,creepy, dead, weird. She shook her head and took the shirt, giving him back his hat. "It's kind of amazing you don't have any scars on you." She said softly, propping the shirt up on the sticks she stuck into the ground by the fire. A sad sigh left her lips.

The now bare-chested Cole moved to sit next to her, shoulders almost touching. "Will you teach me how to swim?"

She looked at him for a split second before quickly looking away. "I can...but not right now."  The elf could almost feel his blue eyes staring at her. A soft hum filled the air, a lullaby of sorts. Even without words she recognized it. Her mother would sing it to her when she couldn't sleep...it was a dalish lullaby...how did he know it? She looked over at him, staring off into the dark while humming the slow tune. She didn't stop him, she didn't want to.

"You...know that lullaby?" She asked once he was done. Her brown eyes fixed on his face, even when he turned to look at her. Their eyes locking for a moment before she looked away.

"She used to sing it for you when you couldn't sleep. Her mother sang it for her before she left. "Cole wondered why she looked away so quickly, avoiding his eyes. "Why do you keep looking away?"

Caught off guard Athewyn looked back at him. "Looking away?"

"Yes. When you look at me you look away." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice but he was mostly curious.

"Oh...uh.. well... You're uhm.. oh how do I say this?" A blush over took her face and ears and she shrugged. "You're uh..well- Oh I don't know! Why do you ask me these things?" She panicked and turned away again, pulling her knees to her chin and bringing her arms around her knees to hide her face.

Cole blinked, taken aback by her sudden movements. "You did it again." He pointed out, leaning forward to look at her but she buried her face deeper into her arms. "You're blushing!" He noticed the rich flushed color of her cheeks and couldn't help but point it out.

"Shush!" She snapped, arms going out to push at him lightly. "You're shirtless that's why."

"But you told me to take off my shirt." He was pushed back by her hands and looked at her, bewildered. She told him to shush but didn't mean it.

Athewyn made a series of odd sounds as she tried to start a sentence with several different words at once. Eventually sorting herself out she settled her eyes on him and spoke quickly in a hushed whisper. "It would have taken forever for your shirt to dry. You're always nice to me and I wanted to do something for you but I don't know what you like. Besides I didn't expect for you to be so-!" Her words were whispered yelling and she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Forget I said anything!" She buried her head in her arms again, face hotter than the fire in front of her.

He sat there, confused. She'd wanted to help him? If he thought back on it... she tried a few times, offering to help him do something or help someone. "You wanted to help me... _you think i'm handsome._ " The words were statements but came with a wondering question mark. 

Her head jerked up, looking at him with big brown eyes stretched wide in shock. Then she froze, what did he say?! If she said no he'd know it was a lie right? If she said yes and he liked her that would lead down a complicated path right? A rumor was one thing but actually admitting to liking him, and that is what kept her up, was another thing.

Athewyn stood up, nearly knocking his hat and fled back to her tent. Cole watched her go, brows furrowing in confusion. "Why did she run?" He wanted to ask Solas, maybe he would know why but he wasn't here. He'd have to remember to ask when they got back. He sighed.


	14. The stomach growl of doom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit long but worth it I think. ;)

The next few days were spent in awkward silence. Athewyn was left behind to gather some shard things while everyone else went into the temple thing near by. She was actually kind of grateful she hadn't been with them. It gave her time to think, mostly about Cole and the rumors. When she wasn't thinking about that she was thinking about the man she murdered. Sure he would have hurt Cole but... she killed him. It stuck to her brain and kept her quiet, thinking about it even when the others were around. It wasn’t until they were on they’re way back that Athewyn spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Cole, you said you had a joke you wanted to tell me. What was it? ”

The man in the hat looked up, smile hiding in the shadow of his hat. “Knock knock. ” he began.

“Who’s there ?” She asked, already smiling but still looking at the sand beneath her.

“I am. ” Cole said. That caught her off guard. Usually these jokes weren’t literal.

“I am who? ”

“I am Cole. I can’t make you forget.” he paused, waiting for her reaction and watching her face.

It took a moment but the inquisitor groaned and Athewyn laughed. “No. I suppose I can’t forget you. ”

“ You think I’m handsome. You liked when I took my shirt off. ” The inquisitor snorted and winced as if he'd been hit when Cassandra shot him a sharp look. Athewyn’s face began to turn beet red.

“ I have no idea what you’re taking about. ” She said quickly.

Cole frowned. “ Yes you do. ” Why was she lying? She'd never lied to him before.

Athewyn turned to look at him, the first time she’d really looked at him since she ran off. “No. I don’t. ”She said a bit more firmly.

“But-” He began but was cut off by Athewyn giving him a pleading look. “Ohhhh, that makes sense… sorry.”

“Will you please stop then? ” The elf asked in a small voice. There was a pause from him that made Athewyn hold her breath.

“…I’ll try.” He still wanted to talk about it though. About why she ran, why she didn’t like when he talked about it in front of them. There were a lot of things he wanted to talk to her about  but she hadn't let him. She was avoiding him. Even now her brown eyes were back to the sand beneath her feet. She looked sad, scared? No...He couldn't tell.

“Thank you. ” she said after the sigh of relief left her.

The inquisitor cleared his throat. “So Cole. Did you enjoy the oasis?”

Cole nodded, confused as to why Athewyn’s eyes glanced at him with concern. “I liked the waterfalls. Athewyn said she’d teach me how to swim later. Said it was easier without my clothes on. ” The inquisitor's eyes went wide and Cassandra made a shocked sound before turning her scared face toward the elf.

“She did now? "The inquisitor asked, a statement meant to embarrass the elf further. Her face looked like it would catch fire any second now, no magic required.

"Oh just kill me now. ” Athewyn muttered, hands going to her face to try and cool them before she spoke up. “ He was trying to-”

The inquisitor cut her off. “No need to explain, it’s your love life. Besides it’s good that Cole’s found a lady friend.”

The red faced elf sighed, accepting her fate as her hands fell from her face. She could hear the Qunari trying not to laugh and failing even when Cassandra pushed him lightly.

\---

Eventually the group was back at skyhold. Athewyn had managed to avoid any serious talks with Cole on the way back. She slipped easily into the crowd of people that welcomed them back. Cole watched her black hair as she weaved through the crowd, letting out a heavy sigh that attracted the attention of the Seeker.

"What's the matter Cole? Something bothering you?" She asked, looking off into the crowd as they slowly began to disperse back to their work.

"Yes." He admitted, looking over to the Seeker with a troubled look on his face. "She's scared of me. She didn't used to be scared of me. Doesn't look at me when we talk, she stares at the ground but it's not the one talking. Can you help?"

"Oh?" Cassandra smiled and opened her mouth to speak but the Inquisitor came up beside them.

A heavy hand fell on Cole's shoulder as Adaar interrupted. " She looks at you alright, just not when _you're_ looking at _her_."

That didn't help, and it showed on his face that he was more confused than before.

"What he means to say is that you should tell her how you feel about her." Cassandra said.

"How I feel about her?" Cole asked.

The inquisitor's face fell. "Well shit." He glanced to Cassandra. "You don't-" He looked back to Cole, who was alarmed by the sudden stillness in the air.

Cassandra was the one to finally put it into words. "Cole... You do know that Athewyn likes you yes?"

"Yes. I help her hurt, tug the tangles free so they don't tear." He stated. That...wasn't the right answer? The warriors exchanged a look before they both looked at him.

"I mean...romantically." Cassandra clarified.

Cole froze, then blinked and looked off in the direction that Athewyn had disappeared in.

Adaar groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, the stubble he hadn't shaved yet. "You don't like her do you? That's why she was acting- Ahhh shit." He spat the word like it was bitter on his tongue.

Cassandra took a step closer, "You...rejected her?"

Cole's blue eyes went wide and he looked back to Cassandra. "No."

"But you don't like her right? Romantically?" The inquisitor asked, craning his neck down so he could see under Cole's hat, at his face.

The silence between the three stretched on as Cole's brows knitted together, his face twisted into thought but didn't say anything.

"It's alright kid. I'll go tell her. She already hates me. Can't get much worse right?" Adaar patted him on the back and began to walk off toward the mage's quarters. Few as there were it wouldn't be hard to find her.

Cole moved, walking suddenly toward the castle, the main hall. Varric would know what to do.

\---

Athewyn dumped her pack onto her cot and began to put stuff away. Fighting and going out on adventures just wasn't for her. She would have to tell the inquisitor, or whoever the inquisitor would have report to him about such things. Sighing she put back some empty health potion bottles on the shelf when she heard a heavy-handed knock. A guard? Why? "One second." She called, putting the rest of the bottles up before going to open the door. Much to her surprise it was the inquisitor himself. Her eyes grew wide and she took a step back. "Oh. Inquisitor. I'm sorry. I didn't know- I wouldn't have kept you waiting. Uhm. Is there- was there something I could help you with?" She hid halfway behind the open door.

The inquisitor stayed quiet for a moment, staring down at her with those intense eyes. She felt a shiver go down her spine and tried her hardest to keep her hands from shaking. She was in trouble but she couldn't remember what she'd done wrong. It had to have been something... THINK.

"I spoke with Cole." He said suddenly, his voice making her jump.

"Y-You did?" Her voice came out small, a strained squeak.

Another pause, and the qunari frowned. The elf could feel her mouth getting dry as she waited for his next words. "It's obvious you like him and it would be best if you knew that he doesn't return your feelings." He said quickly, almost as if he wanted it to be over with.

Athewyn blinked, confused. Cole... _didn't_ like her? Well that stung a bit...but she didn't really know why. It was a good thing right? It wasn't like they were a couple, they were friends...but it still hurt to hear it. "Thank you." she said automatically, the words sounding hallow as her eyes drifted to the floor. "Can I ask you a question?"

The Inquisitor was taken aback by the way she brushed it off. As if she had been expecting it or that it wasn't a big deal. Had he been wrong? "Of course."

"Can... Can I go back to the kitchens? I mean I know you like bringing mages along but I just... I don't think the whole fighting thing is for me." The elf spoke clearly but softly. "I could make Cassandra those tarts." She added, trying to bribe him with his own love for the seeker.

Silence then he shook his head. "No."

"But-!" She looked up but was cut off when she saw the stern look he had pointed at her.

"I will let the cook know that you will be down to make tarts for Cass but after that, no more. You're a mage you stay with the mages." The inquisitor voice came out. One that left no room for argument.

Athewyn sighed and the Inquisitor nodded a goodbye before leaving. Well. That was that she supposed. More bad news on top of bad news. She slowly closed the door and collapsed in the chair by her desk. Who cares if Cole didn't like her. It was better right? She wouldn't have to worry about the rumors or anyone else getting their feelings hurt. Another sigh left her lips and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands.

\---

Cole rushed into the main hall, blue eyes scanning the room before they settled on Varric. He walked up to him, forgetting to say hello before talking. "She shines, inside but also outside. Water shimmers on soft scarred skin. Now shes scared of me, staring at the ground when it's not talking. What do I do?"

"Woah, slow down kid. Who's she?" The dwarf asked.

"Athewyn." His blue eyes searched the dwarf's looking for answers.

"Ahh..."Varric said slowly. "What happened?"

Cole shifted his weight. But began to relay the past few days to Varric. The dwarf eventually just stared at him with a look stuck between shock and mild amusement. "Well kid... I gotta hand it to you. Didn't know you'd be killing the ladies so soon."

"I don't want to kill her." Cole's eyes went wide. "I want to say it right. I can't make her forget. I'm afraid i'll say it wrong." 

Varric chuckled. "I don't think forgetting would help her." He paused, regarding Cole with a bit of curiosity. " Say what kid?"

"She's... different. Brighter but not blinding. Her song sings soft sweet sounds that sail into sunshine. She's not a disaster, a danger. She's kind, caring, she saw me as me before I knew I was." His words came out frustrated. He sometimes couldn't say things right but he couldn't make her forget now. He had to say it right but he didn't know how.

The dwarf stared at him, brows slowly raising up. "Well.. you already know what to say kid."

Cole's face lit up but then he was confused. "I do?"

"Yeah. You tell her that. What you just told me." Varric said.

He seemed to think on it but nodded. "Thank you." Cole said, turning to head out. Varric watched him leave with amazement. He hadn't expected it sure but he was sure it would turn out fine. It was Cole. The kid could handle himself.

\---

Athewyn had moved from staring at her desk to idly scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. It was the recipe, the one for the blueberry tarts. Not how they made it but how she made it. Small changes to the recipe she made when the cook wasn't looking that made it taste better. She sighed and pushed the paper away, fresh ink smearing across the page and her hand.

Knocking at her door...again. Lighter this time. Hopefully not the inquisitor. She could only take so much of that man. He scared her right to the bones. Getting up she opened the door, just a crack at first, peering at the person through the opening. Cole. Opening the door fully she stepped aside to let him in, looking at the floorboards. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." She said. A small pang ringing in her chest. He didn't like her. She shook her head and sucked in a deep breath to look up at him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What's that look for?"

Cole stood in the doorway still, staring at her with sad eyes. The inquisitor told her, he didn't know that he needed to find the right words first. Now the words were stuck, stopped in throat.

"Cole?" She looked away, then back. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Yes. He shouldn't have said that. I didn't answer." Annoyance, a hint of anger in his voice. He wanted to hit the inquisitor for getting it wrong, for not letting him speak.

Athewyn tilted her head but motioned for him to come inside so she could close the door. She watched as he stepped into the small room and turned to close the door before sitting on her bed and patting the spot on the blanket next to her. "Who shouldn't haven't said what?" She asked.

"The inquisitor. He said I didn't like you." Cole paused, walking over to sit down next to her. "I wanted to say it but I didn't know the right words."

The elf felt dread fill her veins, turning them to ice. Again, he was going to tell her himself. Great. Well she supposed it couldn't be any worse coming from Cole himself. "Cole. It's alright I mean.. It's okay that you don't like me I still appreciate what you've done for me. I know that i'm..." Her voice strained, buckled and she cleared it. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked back down to the floor, hair falling into her face, hiding them from his view. "It's okay. Really. You don't have to worry about it."

Cole frowned but moved slowly to brush her hair away, to see the tears in her eyes that she didn't want seen. Always hiding, trying to keep others away but he knew better. "He got it _wrong._ He thought silence meant no but It didn't. It meant yes." Gentle calloused hands pushed the hair back, behind her pointed ears. He withdrew his hand, locking both of his hands together. "You're different from everyone else. Not just because of the magic but because of you. You saw me back then in the courtyard. _Before I was me_. You didn't see a demon, a monster. You saw a man in a hat. Then your friend tried to make you scared of me." 

Athewyn was staring at him ever since the gentle touch. Transfixed by his words as he spoke.

"I asked Varric what I should say. It's harder to get it right when you can't make people forget." Cole said softly, turning slowly to look at her.

The elf didn't look away, eyes still glossy with tears that hadn't quite fallen. "Say what?" She asked, cautious.

"I do like you. In the friend way and the other. I - " Cole cut himself off when he saw the way the light in her eye shifted. Sadness shifting to softness. Face slightly flushed as a small smile tugged at her lips. "You're beautiful." The words left his lips in a whisper laced with awe and wonder.

Athewyn leaned towards him. Hands moving slowly, scared he'd move away but he didn't. He sat still even when she removed his hat, letting the light hit his face and making his eyes stand out even more in the dimly lit room. Then she was leaning in closer, inches away, a breath, then none. Their lips pressed together softly. His were unsure, hers were led by her heart and he let his heart take over. Kissing her back before she pulled away. Her soft hand reaching up to touch his face before she smiled and hugged him. "I thought you were going to say it again.That you didn't like me. You always know how to say stuff in that weird that makes things that hurt okay again. I'm so glad to be wrong." She whispered. Glad, for once, to be wrong about something. It was even better when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, making the hug tighter.

Cole smiled against her hair. It smelled like her, sunshine and sweets even when she hadn't been baking. He could stay here forever, he wanted to but her stomach growled and she pulled away, bright red again. He couldn't help but laugh at that and instead of getting even more embarrassed Athewyn laughed with him.


	15. The sneezes of DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achoo   
> (kind of a filler? I had to write something fluffy and set up a convo with her and Solas.)

Nearly a week had passed since the inquisitor and company had returned but Solas had expected to see Athewyn by now. He'd read the report, knew she'd killed someone but even today she hadn't shown up for her morning lesson. He'd gone to painting the mural but as the day dragged on it still worried him. Heaving a sigh the elf put his things away and headed out to find her. Since she'd returned he heard various rumors of the two forming an alliance to pull off helpful pranks. After all, he didn't need to see either of them to know that the blueberry tart on his desk this morning was their doing.

Solas decided to check the tavern first. Cole's usual 'haunt' it would be easier to find him than Athewyn. Surprisingly enough when he entered the warm building it was Bull that spoke to him.

"You looking for Cole and the girl?" The Iron Bull asked, sitting forward slightly.

The bald elf walked over to the corner of the tavern the chargers had claimed. "Yes. By any chance have you seen them?"

The Iron Bull snorted, a sideways smirk on his face. "No. Cole's been hanging out over by the mages now. Had to send the inquisitor that way earlier." The Qunari leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

Raising a brow Solas wondered why the inquisitor had been looking for Cole. "The inquisitor was looking for Cole? Do you know why?"

A massive shrug was all the Qunari gave him before Solas turned and left. He did eventually find them,not at the mage's quarters, or the kitchens but sitting in a shadowed corner of the courtyard. Cole was the first one to notice his approach, a basket full of kittens in his lap. Athewyn was laying in the grass next to him, arms spread as it looked like she was trying to catch her breath.

"So this what you've been doing instead of attending my lessons da'len?" Solas asked, a small smirk forming on his lips when Athewyn bolted upright.

Cole looked to her and Athewyn smiled wide. "Yes...?" She sighed. "Sorry Solas..." It was embarrassing to get caught, even if it was just Solas." We were going to ambush Leliana with them so we could put honey in the wine."

"Ah... May I sit?" Solas asked, waiting for Athewyn to move before sitting down beside her. One of the kittens had wondered from the basket and crawled into her lap and hissed when he sat down. "So...Da'len. Why are you suddenly not interested in learning magic?" Solas asked, regarding the hissing kitten with mild amusement.

"Uhhh.. Well.. I don't know.. I just..." The elven woman's face began to flush and she shot a pleading look at Cole that caught Solas's attention.

Cole leaned forward, gently picking the kitten up and setting it back into the basket before standing up to leave. He got a few steps away before doubling back and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the top of Athewyn's head. He gave her a soft smile before heading off to finish the helpful prank.

Solas's brows rose high on his forehead as Athewyn let out a small girlish giggle, her eyes still on Cole while he walked away. When the elf finally did turn her eyes to her mentor she caught his smug look and immediately felt the heat rise to her face. "What?" She snapped, as mean as a chipmunk.

The elf simply shook his head but smiled. "Nothing." How interesting to see them together already. He had guessed, assumed that eventually... but for now that wasn't what was important.

Athewyn bristled and gave him a mean look. "Yeah right. Nothing is nothing with you. Go on, say it. You know you want to."

A small chuckle bubbled from the elven mage as he smiled. "I am happy for you. When the decision was made I was worried the road the inquisitor had chosen for him would be a difficult one."

That sure caught her off guard. "Oh." She said lamely, looking down to pull at the grass. "I am sorry about not going to the lessons. I just... didn't know how to say it I guess."

"You did what you had to." Solas reassured.

Athewyn looked up at him but the look she gave him wasn't what he had expected. She looked...angry. "Does that make it any better?" She took a breath and let it out slowly. "My first real experience with magic was when the blood mages captured me. They used me to make their magic stronger so they could hurt people. They did what they thought they had to right?" A delicate frown graced her lips as she turned her brown eyes on Solas.

"Do you think you are the same?" Solas questioned but continued. "You are not at all similar. Your magic is-"

"Unique, I know.. I just- I don't want to be them. To hurt people because I can." Athewyn interrupted." If I was part of something great it wouldn't bother me so much when i use my magic. It's not the death.. I know he had to die or Cole would have been hurt but what that death means? What every death I cause will mean? It's...terrifying."

Ah. Here was her problem. All her power, as limited as it was, and no proper outlet. "You don't believe in what the inquisitor stands for?"

She shook her head but her words were sad, not angry. "How can I? Nothing he has done, none of the choices he has made, would be the choices I would have made. He has the templars but doesn't care enough to save the mages. He was in the hinterlands before, he could have saved me but-" Anger came back. "He left, left the work to the scouts and soldiers to clear the mages out." Her emotions were getting the best of her and the air was charged with magic. "He won't even let me go back to the kitchens. 'A mage stays with the mages'. I can't even use magic! Not like that." Letting out a frustrated sigh she flopped back onto the grass.

Solas thought for a moment. "What if you could? Would you?"

"Would I what?" Athewyn asked from her spot on the grass.

"If you were able to use magic freely. Would you use it to hurt, to oppress or would you use it to help those who need it?" Solas asked.

"I would use it to help those who need it. I can't help that I'm stuck with this half-baked magic deal but if I had real magic, if I could help I would." Athewyn said quickly. Hardly something she needed to think about.

"And there is where you are different. You will never be like them Da'len. You are already something much more profound. The fact that Cole has taken such a keen interest in you is proof of that." The Bald elf watched her as she looked away. He wondered if she even knew the power she possessed. Standing up Solas brushed himself off. "That blueberry tart you made was delicious. It's a shame the inquisitor has banished you from the kitchen. Such talent should never be wasted."

Athewyn smiled and stood up. "Oh stop. I'll go to the lessons again. You don't have to try to butter me up like i'm some bread roll. Besides, I think i'm getting in Cole's way. He's just to nice to say it." Her eyes glanced in the direction of the tower, a soft loving look in them.

Solas smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Is it true that he doesn't stay in the tavern anymore...that he's often seen up by the mages quarters?" He teased, watching her ears go red.

Athewyn cleared her throat. "I have no idea what you're talking about Solas." She brushed the hair out of her face. "But I should get back. I promised i'd clean up the library today." The elven woman took off, fleeing before he could embarrass her further.

The bald elf began to walk back to the castle when Cole fell into stride beside him. "You didn't tell her." He said. A question in a statement.

"No. Neither have you." Solas shot Cole a knowing look. "For now there is still much she can learn." He folded his hands behind him as he walked.

"Would it change her?" Cole asked.

"Undoubtedly it would. If she wanted it." Solas answered.

The two fell into silence, their footsteps the only sound as they walked through the halls. Somewhere in the courtyard a sneeze was heard.

"By the way Cole. What did the inquisitor want?" Solas asked.

Cole pulled at the sewn hem of his shirt. Hand sewn with even stitches, a small heart embroidered on the inside of the hem. Athewyn's handiwork. "He...had questions."

"Questions?" It wasn't like Cole to be so illusive.

"About Athewyn and me. Wanted to know how it worked. I told him I didn't know. Athewyn doesn't like when I talk about it. Makes her face hot...I think it's cute. Sometimes I do it on purpose." Cole admitted.

Solas smiled. "She's quite fun to tease isn't she?"

"Not just tease. Kiss too. But you wouldn't know that. She doesn't want to kiss you." Cole said it apologetically, as if it might offend his friend to admit it.

Solas chuckled and they continued back toward the rotunda, talking idly.

Athewyn, back on her way to the mages quarters, sneezed. " Oh.. I hope i'm not getting sick."


	16. A crowded bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole has fun teasing Athewyn. (wrote this sleep deprived. If I die off it's because of mass effect. )

It was well into the night and rain started to pour down onto skyhold. Big thick clouds full of lightening and seemingly endless water. Athewyn was asleep when Cole opened the door to her room. He was soaked through, even his shoulders were soaked from the rain and wind. Setting his hat on the desk he peeled away his shirt and stuck it by the small hearth. Other than that he couldn't do much about the water he'd tracked in but hope it would be dry before morning. He would have returned to the Tavern but sometimes she woke up screaming. It was better when she had someone there when she woke up to help calm her down. Val wasn't allowed to stay in the mage dorms so Cole stayed with her during the night.

A small sound from Athewyn had him turning to look at her instead of the dying fire. Walking up to the side of the bed he looked down to see tears were running down her face, a nightmare raging behind closed eyes. Worry colored his face as he edged closer, she was having the dream again. The one she wouldn't quite remember when she woke up but would scream, cry, and wake up shaking. The rest of her day ruined with an 'off' feeling like walking around with only one shoe on. Reaching over he gently wiped at the warm tears with his thumb, her face leaning toward the touch before she turned onto her side.

She woke up screaming a few hours before dawn. Clutching at him desperately as he held her, comforting her by just being there. It was different this time though. She fell back asleep still leaning against him. Her arms still wrapped loosely around his bare torso. He slowly reached up, scared of waking her, so he could brush the hair from her face so he could see it. Serene, safe, but still saturated with the tears she'd shed. He wiped them away. No tears, no fear or sadness. None of it. It was painful sometimes, to see her cry but he couldn't change what happened to her. He couldn't make it all just go away. Varric taught him that. She was still learning to live with it like he was.

After about thirty minutes he gently laid her down, laying down beside her but with him facing the door. She was still sleeping and tucked up close to him on the small bed. Her hands still lingering on his bare skin. It sent shivers down his spine when her hand slowly slid off him, pulled close to her chest as she shifted in her sleep. He pulled her closer, his nose against her soft hair as he closed his eyes. Focused on the sensation of where their bodies touched, the smell of her hair and how it put him at ease.

A loud knock on the door, Cole opened his eyes, confused for a moment but finding his voice. "Who is it?" He asked, his voice loud enough to answer the knock but not to wake her up. It was brighter out now...had he fallen asleep? He didn't think he had to sleep.

"Cole?" The inquisitor opened the door and froze, hand still on the knob. The rain still sprinkled from the clouds outside but it was obviously well into the morning now. The Qunari took in the scene with wide eyes. He'd just walked in on Cole, laying half naked on Athewyn's bed. He didn't know how to react and it showed as he continued to stand there in silence.

Athewyn stirred, shifting again in her sleep, pressing against Cole for his heat as the open door caused the cold air to rush in. Sadly Cole couldn't stop her from waking up, already pulled from her sweet safe slumber by the cold draft. Her brown eyes flickered open, settling on Cole's chest and immediately jerking away. He lurched forward to catch her but caught her by the waist, keeping her from falling completely off the bed but causing her to bang her head on the floor.

The elven woman winced, hissing in pain as Cole's blue eyes went wide. The inquisitor laughed and finally brought the elf's attention to him. Upside down as he was. She sat up suddenly, nearly bashing her head into Cole's but he managed to pull away in time. An apologetic look on his face. "Inquisitor!" She squeaked, dark eyes wide as they flickered between Cole and the laughing Qunari man in her doorway. Just what in the world was going on? Why was Cole in her bed?! She shot the blond man a confused look but quickly looked over to the inquisitor.

"Ohhh this is to precious." The Inquisitor said, reveling in her embarrassment. "Relax. You should have been up hours ago but that's not why i'm here. When the storm passes we're heading out. It's Orlais this time so bring your nice stuff...if you have any. Cole you can just... do whatever it is you do. Actually.. i'll just get you a uniform."

Athewyn glanced back to Cole, his hands still lingering at her waist. She gave him a small smile when he noticed her staring at him and slowly pulled his hands away. "Orlais?" She asked, turning back to the Inquisitor. "But.. I don't understand. Why would you take me to Orlais?"

Adaar snorted. " 'Cause. I am. Don't worry though. Solas will be there too. You two can be all elf together, talk about magic in front of the nobles. A day, maybe two. Then Orlais." The inquisitor gave them the look. The one that meant no more questions and headed out.

"He...wants you to go because he wants to make them angry." Cole whispered, annoyance in his voice. "They don't like elves. They don't like Qunari either." He was still upset, distracted by his own emotions he didn't notice how her eyes had lit up until her hands were on his skin again. She took hold of his shoulders and shook them gently.

"I GET TO GO TO ORLAIS!" Athewyn squealed. Joy radiating from her like heat from a fire.

Cole blinked. He never knew she wanted to go. She'd never mentioned it before. "You...like Orlais?" He asked.

Athewyn gave him a look as if she was surprised he didn't know. "You're...joking right? The best bakers are in Orlais Cole. I've always wanted to try those cakes  I hear so much about. Sure we make them here but they're not the same as if they were made by the hands of a skilled baker, one who's perfected the art of cake making." A dreamy sigh left her lips. "I bet they taste like happiness and clouds."

"How can something taste like clouds..?" He asked, confused.

Her dreamy look suddenly turned to a sharp one, aimed his way. "Did you...do anything while I was sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes?" The question confused him. _She_ was being confusing.

"I mean did you..." She trailed off and looked down at herself before looking at him, shirtless. A slow familiar burn rising to her cheeks. "Why are you shirtless... _in my bed_?"

A pointed finger answered the shirtless question. His shirt was dry now, had been for a while. "You were crying in your sleep. I would have left but you fell asleep again." He paused. "I closed my eyes but when I opened them it was light out."

Athewyn's brows shot up. "You fell asleep? Wait... **What time is it**?" She jerked around to look at the small peephole in the door, the light that filtered through. She stood to get out of the bed when Cole's hand reached up to grab hold of hers. She looked at it, then him curiously. The room was still dim but the light played well with his features. Highlighting his chest and muscles, his eyes, the shape of his lips...

He suddenly let go, as if he hadn't realized he done it. "Does it hurt?" He asked, getting out of the bed and pulling his shirt on. The fire was dead now. Ashes.

She was still staring at him, rather unashamed about it too. She didn't hear him at first, to busy oogling him to listen. "Huh? Oh uh... no." When he turned around he noticed her still staring at him.

"Do you like looking at me?" He asked, reaching for his hat.

A blush came to her face but she smiled. "Of course I do."

His blue eyes caught hers and in a moment time seemed to still. They both stepped forward, closing the gap between them and Cole leaned in to press his lips against hers. It lingered longer this time, her free hands roaming over clothes then under. He pulled away and put his hat on as her hands pulled away from him. They exchanged another look, an exchange of emotions he hadn't understood when he saw the inquisitor and Cassandra do it. He did now. It was like whispers only they could hear. "You are going to be late... Again." He pointed out, a small smile on his face as he left the room with her panicking to find her things. He liked looking at her too...but she never really took her top off. He wondered if she'd be upset if he asked her to. Maybe he should ask The Iron Bull...


	17. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game isn't always fun. Sometimes it's a matter of life and death.

Athewyn didn't even care that the inquisitor had brought her along to anger the nobles of Orlais. She was enthralled with it. Enamored with the architecture, the color, the food and people. Masks and hats more intricate and beautiful than anything she'd ever been able to see before. Solas and Cole had both noticed her wide grin when they first walked through glittering golden gates into the city itself.

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips even now at the ball. Cole was... somewhere. She wasn't really concerned about him being in danger here. He probably wouldn't like the party so he'd run off somewhere quiet. She stood next to Solas, the two elves brought with the inquisitor. While Solas had been convinced to wear the 'uniform' and even shoes... and a hat. Josephine had no such luck convincing, or even bribing Athewyn to wear the dreadful thing. She'd spent nearly all her saved money on a beautiful Dalish dress from a passing aravel on their way here. The rich jewel tones and earthy dark brown leather complimented her complexion while the fit and cut of the garment accented her body amazingly. A dress she was born to wear. She had taken care of covering all of her exposed scarred skin, from her toes all the way up to the high collar of her neck. It was the one request Josephine had _insisted_ on if she was to go at all. The dress wasn't long sleeved and it didn't have a full skirt so she had to improvise by donning long shoulder-high leather arm-sleeves and matching leg wraps that went right up to the bottom of her bum. The leather was an inter-woven pattern that was signature dalish work. It was hard **not** to notice her striking appearance in the sea of cutting edge orlais fashion.

The inquisitor was passing by, on his way out into the courtyard no doubt when he noticed her and Solas talking. The elven woman's face lit up and laughing like he'd never seen it before. She looked...regal, impressive, and he'd admit it.. she looked damned good in whatever it was she was wearing.

"You seem quite pleased." Adaar said, a bit annoyed. They were having fun and he was stuck pleasing stupid children who insisted on playing a 'game'.

His annoyance didn't even damper her mood in the slightest. "It's beautiful. I just.. It always seems so grand in your head right? Then you get here and it's..." Another sigh left her. "...even better. It's fun to be a part of it and not just holding a tray of food."

The inquisitor shook his head and turned to walk away. "You're a strange one alright. Feel free to keep freaking out the locals though...And Atheywn?" He paused turning back slightly, giving her a scan up and down with his eyes "Nice dress." Giving them a dismissive wave and a snort of laughter he headed off.

Solas watched her as she glared at the inquisitor's back. He'd never seen her eyes like that. Dark, angry with something sinister lurking behind them. "Don't let him get to you Da'len."

Brown eyes shifted back to Solas and she frowned. "I just..." A frustrated sigh left her and she took a second to close her eyes and take a deep breath. "My mother was very adamant on me staying away from the Dalish, their culture, their people. _**She**_ was dalish and didn't even want to talk about them. The only elven words I even know are a lullaby and the stuff every elf knows. Even Sera!" There was frustration in her tone as she huffed. "I get something nice from my people, the ones who _try_ to remember who we are-were, and then he comes by and ruins it." She threw her hands and earned a disgusted scoff from a nearby noble who whispered to his companion something about beasts keeping savages on tighter leashes.

He regarded her for a moment in silence, letting her take a breath and calm down. "Your mother was Dalish?"

Athewyn nodded. "Had that uh.. "She motioned to her face. "Vasaline?"

That drew his attention. "Vallaslin...?" He asked, eyes narrowing just a hair.

"Yes! That. She hated it though." She shook her head. "It was so beautiful... I don't know why she hated it so much but she did." Athewyn shrugged and caught Solas staring at her with a weird look on his face and she couldn't help but laugh. "What is that look for? It looks so ridiculous with that hat of yours." But her laughter didn't get him to even crack a smile. His face grew grim before he looked away, at the guests who had said something just a moment ago. The man quickly shut up and ushered his companion elsewhere.

She tilted her head to the side. "I didn't mean it. Come on don't be mad Solas."

Slowly, he looked back to her. "What about your father?" He asked.

Confusion crossed her face. "I..never met him. My mother didn't like to mention him much. I know he died when I was little....Why all these questions all of a sudden?" She eyed him.

The male elf sighed. "Da'len..." He shook his head. "You know so little of your people yet you-" He cut himself off with a sigh. "Perhaps it is a discussion for another time." He said, turning to venture off, away from her before he told her himself.

"What?" She grabbed his arm. "No you don't...Tell me. Please."

A pause, then he nodded and motioned for her to follow him. A small secluded area of the courtyard where eavesdroppers couldn't hear without being painfully obvious. Somewhere, out of sight, a pair of blue eyes bore down on the two. "The Vallaslin are slave markings da'len. Your mother w-"

Athewyn didn't let him finish. "That's not **funny** Solas." The hard look she gave him made him wilt a bit, shy away from her gaze for just a moment. "My mother wasn't a slave."

"I don't know how..." He trailed off, catching a glimpse of Cole on a balcony across from them. Even from this distance he could see the intensity in the man's eyes. Solas had been staring at him long enough for Athewyn to turn in look after Cole had ducked out of sight.

"What?" She questioned. _**Again.**_

A frown came over Solas's face. "We should continue this conversation back at skyhold...for now I think Cole wanted to speak with you." Leaving her he headed back to the party.

Athewyn had this dumbfounded look on her face when Solas left. Even when Cole snuck up behind her a minute or two later it was still there, frozen on her features. "Athewyn?" He asked, with concern and...caution?

Her frightened yelp drew the attention of half the people in the courtyard who stared for a moment before going back to mingling. "Cole you need to stop doing that." She hissed in a hushed whisper. A smile on her face when she turned to face him and hug him. Oddly enough he didn't hug back and she quickly pulled away. "Not you too? What's going on? Is there something bad happening?" She asked, forcing herself to be light and joking despite how the two were behaving.

"Yes. No. Maybe?" He shook his head, blond hair falling into his eyes. He wasn't wearing his hat. When he spoke it was soft words, talking to himself but out loud."He was going to tell you. He said he wouldn't but he almost did." Cole's voice was hurt now as his eyes wondered over to where Solas walked off. " _He said he wouldn't_." He repeated, anger seeping into the words and making them dark. Scary almost.

She grabbed his hand, leading him away and down into the halls and into a room where no one would see or hear them. "What is going on?" She asked.

Finally worried enough to push for answers. Cole shifted. "I.." The words died in his mouth. Sad bitter things that made him look away.Different words "If you change you'll be different. More. You are sunshine, pure, bright and warm on the skin. I don't want you to be more. You are enough. **Perfect as you are.** She thought so too. " His arm went around her, pulling her close as he hugged her tightly.

Melting into the embrace Athewyn sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Damn him and his words. She let it go for now. The elf pulled away slightly to press a soft kiss on his lips but it quickly became more than just a sweet kiss. Passion fueled their kisses as their bodies pressed against each other. Both of them trapped in the moment. Then her hands were on his chest, pushing him away from her lips. His back hit the closed door with a thud as her lips met his again. Off in the distance the guests were being called back to the ballroom. A speech was about to be made.

Atheywn's hands pulled at his uniform, unbuttoning the first few buttons. Her soft fingers brushing against his skin and sending shivers sliding down his spine. She pulled away and when she caught his bright blue eyes she smiled, slowly, simmering and sultry. Her hips were pressed up against his, her body warm and soft as his hands held her close.

At first he was confused, he'd been lost in the moment, that he didn't notice his own body reacting to her touch. She noticed it, smiled at him even now with a knowing look in her eye but didn't press it. Let him choose what happened next.

Dozens of shrill screams pierced the silence. They both sprung into action, door flying open as they ran toward the ballroom. "No." He whispered. It was an option, letting her die but he didn't like it. She couldn't stop it, bloodied hands holding it in as it all slipped away. Dead.

The two burst into the ballroom but all eyes were on Empress Celene, laying in a pool of her own blood. Chaos broke out as guards turned on masked assassins, the inquisitor chasing Florriane outside. Cole ran after him but Athewyn stood frozen. Solas ran by, shouting at her as he went but it all just blurred, warped words as her eyes remained fixed on thin trickle of blood dripping through the gap in the railing. He left her and Cassandra fell into step beside him as they ran after the inquisitor.

Everything heaved, warped and spun all in slow-moving silence. People were screaming, crying out, and trying to flee as more people died. Magic oozed into the air as people bled out, falling over dead. Her hands shook as she rose them up.Taking hold of the magic in their blood, it was all she had...if she didn't stop them they would kill more people... She walked out onto the dance floor, ready to strike down the assassins with a single blow to end it all but the magic twisted, backfired on her. It buckled, colliding into something unseen and imploding in on itself. Everyone on the dance floor fell to the ground, Athewyn being the last one as everything went dark.

 

 

 


End file.
